Seireitei Gakuen Drama 瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ
by hime the stars shine bright
Summary: AU. Ichiruki. What? It wasn't HER fault she drew that smexy bishie with 7 piercings and spiky hair. And him? He needs to wake the hell up and see the chaos he's causing. Because some girls are just born with glitter in their veins.
1. 一 My Name Is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki

...

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter ****1**

**My Name Is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki**

...

**Name:** Kuchiki Rukia 朽木 ルキア  
**Age:** 16  
**Grade:** 11  
**Birthday:** January 14  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Height: **4''8''1/2. I'm proud of that 1/2, baby.  
**Weight:** Do I have to put that?...fine, 73 lbs.  
**Relatives:** Hisana (sister), Byakuya (Brother-in-law), Ginrei (scary grandfather-in-law)  
**Close Friends: **Orihime, Tatsuki, Momo, and Renji  
**Curent Theme:** SHE WHO THEY CANNOT STAND  
**Current Music:** _You think you're hot shit, and ooh I love it, I love it..._

...

**ISE-SENSEI'S 5TH PERIOD CLASS: PHOTOGRAPHY**

**...**

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Stop it, Momo.

Poke.

I'm serious. You're getting on my nerves.

Poke.

Poke.

I, Kuchiki Rukia, am usually a very patient person, but you, Hinamori Momo, are ruining my perfect drawing of a bishie.

Poke.

STOP IT MOMO.

Poke.

RIGHT NOW.

Poke.

NOOOOOOOOOOOW.

"Ruki-aaaa, pay attention! Geez, you're always drawing those wierd anime dudes. Get over them!" Momo pulled on my arm.

HEY, DON'T PULL MY ARM WHEN I'M DRAWING WOMAN!

"Shut up. And stop it!" I hissed, pulling my arm back.

She peeked over my shoulder. "Gross, he's got too many piercings on his ears. And what's with the scarf?"

"Shut up. Go evaluate someone else's work, please."

"Why can't you draw a normal guy? Like those cute nerdy ones at the library, or-"

"MOMO. I DON'T LIKE NERDS. KAY THANKS BYE." I turned in my seat so I could concentrate on my drawing easier without her bugging me.

I, Kuchiki Rukia, am a very good drawer.

Buuuuuut, I really depends on what I'm drawing.

People always tell me I fail at animals. I think my bunnies turn out pretty cute. Momo likes them. Orihime too... whenever I ask Renji he just nods. How rude.

Anyways, we've been doing this big project for Photography class lately, so Ise-sensei gave us free time.

The guy I'm drawing is really hot, it's my idea of a perfect guy. He's got short, spiky-ish hair, black clothes, and a lot of piercings. There's a scarf tied around his neck, and it sort of just flows behind him. He's really pretty.

In a way, it kind of reminds me of Byakuya-nii. He's really flowy, too.

Um.

Yeah.

Ok.

"He kinda looks like Kaien-dono." Momo noticed.

"Yeah, Kaien-dono is my kinda guy." I said boredly.

"Ew, gross Rukia! He's so old! And he's married..." her voice trailed off. I slapped her arm.

"I know that! I was kidding. Besides, Kaien-dono is not that old..." It's true. I grew up with the Shibas, Kaien is like an older brother to me. So, I look up to him. It's normal for me to want a guy thats kinda like him...

Right?

I started shading in the sexy guy's hair. Seriously, I would die if I could get a guy who looks like this one.

"Hey Rukia! Drawing porn again?"

I closed my notebook and slapped Renji on the head with it. "Get. Out. And later, outside, you're mine."

Renji sat halfway on my lap...I dunno how he does that without killing me. Seriously, he's huge. "I'm always yours, Rukia."

"Get away from me. Oh yeah, it's NOT porn, it's a hot guy." I shoved him off my lap and I showed him my drawing.

Renji frowned. "But it looks nothing like me."

"Cuz you're not hot, you're an ugly, dumb, old, faggotty...uhh..."

"Yeah?" Renji grinned. Oh, he find this amusing, huh? I'll show him!

"Uh...poopnose!" I finished.

Wow, I fail.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yah, ok. Good one Rukia." He stood back up. "Anyways. We're going to the movies tonight. You know that, right?"

"Yep. All of us right?"

"Yup. Me, you, Izuru, Momo, Toshiro, Orihime-"

"Abarai!"

Ise-sensei was standing at her desk. Hisagi Shuhhei was with her.

Did I mention how freaking pretty Shuhhei is? He's a senior, too. Super pretty. Really nice tattoos.

I asked him why he has a 69 on his face. He said "don't worry about it."

I really don't think I should.

Anyways.

"YES, ISE-SENSEI?" Renji yelled, standing up straight. Why does he always yell?

"They need you in the other classroom." Ise-sensei motioned to Hisagi, who looks like he fell asleep right on the spot. Wow.

"Ok." Renji left.

Oh yeah, Renji's another childhood friend. He's weird. He's got bright red hair and tattoos all over him.

Oh yeah, and he styles his hair like a pineapple.

Like Shikamaru Nara from Naruto!

Good, no more disturbances. Back to work. I'm still not done shading the sexy dude's hair.

La la la...

"OMYGOD OMYGOD RUKIA!" Momo hissed, pulling on my arm.

I closed my eyes. I'm losing patience fast.

"Stop it, Momo."

"Rukia, look look!" (pulls arm)

"Momo, stop it."

"Look Rukia!"

"Hinamori Momo, I order you to stop."

"Your drawing came to life, will you look up already?"

SHE IS GOING TO YANK MY ARM OFF! I'M GONNA BE ARMLESS!

"MOMO, will you STOP doing that!" I shrieked. Seriously!

"I WOULD IF YOU LOOKED, MORON!" she screamed back. I was about to yell something back at her, when I felt something fly past my face.

I looked to my left, just in time to see the edge of a grey scarf flutter past.

Huh?

I stared in that same direction for a moment, even after the scarf was gone.

Then I realized someone had to OWN that scarf. So I followed the scarf with my eyes, just in time to see this guy I had never seen before sit down in the empty seat.

Aww man, my perfect view of the blackboard is ruined.

And then I looked down at my picture.

And then back at the person now sitting in front of me.

And back at my picture.

And then at the guy again.

Seriously?

I think Kami just answered my thoughts.

I don't know him, obviously, but this guy, from what I can tell, is hot.

He looks exactly like the guy in my picture, all the way down to the cross earring.

And his hair.

Its.

Its.

It's ORANGE.

So pretty...

And he has a pretty face, too. I know 'cuz I'm looking right at it.

Um...

Wait, what?

"What are you looking at?"

WOW, RUDE MUCH?

"Um... your face, obviously."

WOW RUKIA, GREAT ANSWER.

Carrot-top (as I will dub him since I don't know his name) smirked. Or frowned. Uh, is he mad at me now?

"Whatever." he turned around. Momo giggled on the side. I glared at her.

Then I shot eye-daggers at his head.

YEAH, WHATEVER!

Betch.

...

...

...

After class, we all got together to discuss going to the movies.

Which basically means that we all argue over which movie to see. It's really annoying...

"Hey, Rukia." Izuru leaned over my desk.

I like Izuru. He's really nice. He never bothers me.

"Do you like that new kid or something? That drawing of yours looks just like him."

Scratch that. Go to hell, Izuru.

"No. I was drawing this even before I saw him. Leave me alone." I answered grumpily.

Izuru laughed. Why do people find amusement in my pain?

"Well, he's new. You should ask him if he wants to come with us to the movies tonight."

I looked up my sexy bishie drawing "Why me?"

"Because he was sitting right in front of you. I've been watching him since morning, and you're the only one he's talked to so far. Oh, except for the teachers obviously...and he seems to get along with Sado..."

"You've been stalking him all day?"

"No! I was just curious...at any rate, ask him."

"..."

"If you don't, I'll tell Rangiku you like him."

NO.

Kira Izuru did NOT just threaten me.

"You wouldn't." I threatened.

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "You wanna bet?"

"...I hate you."

I stood out of my seat and marched towards Carrot-top's seat. Seriously, the last thing I wanna deal with is Rangiku giving me speeches about love.

Rangiku is a senior by the way. She's graduating this year, along with Hisagi and her boyfriend, Gin, Ikkaku Madarame, a close friend of Renji's, and Yumi-chan.

I mean, Yumichika Ayasegawa. I call him Yumi-chan cuz he's so awesome like that. He's one of my closest friends.

And contrary to popular belief, he's NOT gay. He just likes beauty. He's wierd like that.

Quote-

_"If it was me, I would probably give up in a beautiful way…"_

Unquote.

Anyways. He's not gay.

So there. Meh.

Well, here I am, at Carrot-top's desk. Right behind him...

Uhhhh, I need to find out his name...

I turned and ran back to Izuru and yanked him real close. Oops, I didn't mean to grab him by his shirt and pull him so close that it looked like I was gonna kiss him or something...

"Hey, what-"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax Izuru, I'm not gonna rape you. What's his name?"

Izuru looked over at carrot-top. "T-The new kid? His name's Ichigo."

Ichigo?

That's so cute! I could nickname him Ichi!

That's sooooo cute!

"Kay thanks!" I yelled, and went back to Ichigo's desk.

He's putting his stuff back in his bag right now.

I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks...

"Umm. Hey, Ichigo?" I leaned forward slightly, my hands behind my back, smiling. He turned to his right and looked at me.

Blink, blink.

"Yeah?"

Uhhhh...

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh HI I'M KUCHIKI RUKIA."

Fail.

He stared at me for a moment.

"I mean...I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

He continued to stare.

Um, this is getting kinda awkward...

"Ummm... Anyways, we're going to the movies tonight. You wannna come?"

Stare.

Stare.

What is he looking at?

Stare.

It feels like his eyes are gonna burn through my soul!

He has really pretty eyes, though. They're the perfect shade of brown...

He turned away calmly. "No thanks. I don't like to go out."

...

WELL.

"Um. Ok..." I backed away, turning around when I heard-

"But, thanks for asking."

andthenandthenandthen...

He smiled at me!

He has such a pretty smile!

...

...

...

HOME HOME HOME!

"TADAIMA!" I screeched, slamming the door as I barged inside.

Hisana-nii appeared in her apron. "Not so much noise, Rukia." she scolded, waving her spatula everywhere.

Yeah, I love you too sis.

She watched my kick off my black converse. "How was school?"

"Fine."

Hisana-nii sighed as I went up the stairs to my room.

I feel kinda bad for her. Hisana-nii is really sweet. She loves cooking, sewing, shopping, reading- girly stuff.

I like those things too, but I just don't fill the category of the perfect baby sister.

I sat down at my desk.

I need to think of something for the upcoming art contest at school. I really wanna win this year. Then I'll be able to look Byakuya-nii in the eyes.

Seriously, I always feel so small whenever I'm around him.

Anyways. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do...

And I also have to write an article for the newspaper...

And the movies tonight!


	2. 二 Roo, Midget, and Ichi

...

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 2**

**Roo, Midget, and Ichi**

...

A week has passed since Carrot-top joined Seireitei High.

It's really funny, all the teachers pair me up with him for projects and stuff.

If they don't, he usually works with Sado. I wonder how they know each other...

Oh yeah. He's really silent. He just comes in, all frowny and stuff, does his work, and leaves.

WELL.

I, KUCHIKI RUKIA, VOW TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS INTERESTING BOY.

Seriously.

"Morning." I went downstairs around 7:10. I want fooooood. I'm so hungry.

Hisana-nii was flipping pancakes, and Byakuya-nii was sitting at the table sipping what was probably coffee, and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Roo! I made your favorite- strawberry pancakes!"

OH HISANA-NII. MARRY ME.

ACTUALLY, DON'T. THAT'S GROSS AND WRONG.

STAY MY SISTER FOREVER, THEN.

"Yayyyy!" I skipped the last 3 steps and jumped down, running to the table. Byakuya-nii gave me the smallest smile.

"You certainly are energetic this morning."

"Mhmm!" I grabbed a plate.

Hisana set pancakes down on the table. "So tell me about this Ichigo boy, Roo."

Uhhhhhhhhh...

"The new boy? There's nothing for me to say about him." I decided. Seriously.

Hisana started washing dishes (we have a dishwasher, why doesn't she just use that?).

"I met his father. He runs a clinic down the road- Kurosaki clinic. They're all a very sweet family. And his little sisters are darling."

Uhhhhhh.

"Ichigo has little sisters?"

Hisana turned. "Yes, two. They're twins, in 6th grade right now. Yuzu and Karin."

Yuzu and Karin...

Well, now I know something about Ichi-chan.

Hisana-nii started coughing again. Uh oh.

See, Hisana had Pneumonia last year during winter. She's better now, but she still coughs sometimes because she's weak from it.

I stared at her. "Neesan-"

Byakuya-nii's eyes flickered to her. "Hisana."

She kept coughing, and he stood up to help her, but she held up her hand.

"I'm fine." She said tiredly, then smiled at me. "You better get going, Roo. You'll be late."

"OK, I'M OFF!" I yelled, jumping up and grabbing my bag, my chair falling over in the process. "BYE!"

"Wait, Rukia!" Byakuya-nii's voice stopped me.

I turned. "..Yeah?"

Hisana-nii said "Remember, Byakuya has a business trip next week. Find someone to stay with, or I'll have Ginrei look after you-"

"NO! I'LL FIND SOMEONE! BYE!" I ran off. The last thing I wanna do is stay with that scary old man.

I ran down the streets of Seireitei. LALALALALALALALALA!

WAM!

"Owww..." I landed right on my butt. "Geez, will you watch where you're going?"

"Why don't you- Rukia?"

I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Oh, Ichigo!" I smiled. "Hi!"

"Sorry about that." he offered his hand, which I took, of course.

"Thanks."

"No prob. You walk this way too?"

"Uhuh. I live down the road..."

"I see..._Roo_."

I froze, then turn quickly to face him. "_Where_ did you hear that?" I hissed.

Ichigo smirked. "Hear what?"

I clenched my teeth. "You. Know. What."

Ichigo's smirk seemed to get even bigger. "Your sister dropped by the clinic my dad runs yesterday. It just so happens she told me a lot about you, _Roo-chan_. I have to say, she's very nice."

I grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pulled it down to my height. "Listen, Kurosaki." I hissed angrily. "I HATE that nickname. Hisana-nii calls me that because she's used to it. No one else. Got it?"

Ichigo laughed. "And what if I decided that I liked 'Roo' and want to call you that from now on?"

My grip on his shirt tightened "Then heads are gonna roll."

Ichigo gently pulled my hands off his shirt. "Ok ok, I get it. Instead of Roo, I'll call you midget."

I stared at him for like, 10 minutes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" I grabbed his head by his hair and yanked it down.

"OW! RUKIA LET GO!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MIDGET, YOU IMBECILE!"

"I'M NOT AN IMBECILE! RUKIA, LET GO!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

...

...

After that, we continued walking towards the school. That's when I noticed something.

Ichigo wears a belt that's made of this cloth-like material.

And its like, three sizes too big for him, so it just hangs out of his belt loop.

So I grabbed it and started swinging. La la la~

Maybe I'm in love with this boy.

Ichigo watched me "What are you doing?"

"Holding your belt."

"Why?"

"So I won't get lost."

"...You won't get lost here, Rukia."

"Silly Ichi. My mind is on more important matters. I have no time to think about frivolous things such as direction. I'll just let you go ahead and take me wherever!"

Ichigo looked at me wierd, but he didn't say anything.

Good.

...

...

...

I hate Mathematics.

None of my friends are in this class.

Except for Momo, cuz we both suck at Math together.

"WHO ARE WE?"

"CLASS 13!"

"WHAT DO WE HATE?"

"MATH!"

Then Kyoraku-sensei walked in. He chuckled. "Kuchiki, Hinamori, as much as I want you to be able to express yourselves, I'm afraid you're not allowed to stand on the desks."

"...Sorry."

...

...

...

YAY FOR PHOTOGRAPHY CLASS!

"Whatcha doing, Rukia?" Orihime leaned towards my seat.

"I'm finishing my drawing. I call it "Rukia's Bishie". Isn't it sexay?" I held up my sexy bishie picture for her to see.

Orihime stared at it. "Wow! Actually..." she pulled me closer. "It looks a lot like Kurosaki-kun...was that on purpose?" she whispered.

Ok, what is it with these people thinking I'm doing Ichigo's portrait?

"No, I started this waaaaaay back before Ichigo started school here." I explained.

"Ohhhhh. And actually..." Orihime leaned close to me again "Kurosaki-kun kinda scares me. He always looks like he has a permanent frown on his face."

I burst out laughing.

Ichigo turned around in his seat in front of me. "Shut up midget, you're too loud."

I threw my pencil at him. It hit his forehead and bounced off.

"Ow."

I laughed. "Hey Ichi, look at this!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Ichi?"

"Yeah. You call me midget, then I'm gonna call you Ichi from now on!" I propped up my sketchbook on the table. "How do you like my bunnies?"

"Well...they suck."

WAM.

"OW! You didn't have to throw that at me!" Ichigo scowled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Kuchiki-chan, is this yours?"

I turned to see Uryu and Renji standing there with my sketchbook. "Yup! Thanks Uryu!"

Renji slid into my seat. "You and Kurosaki seem to be getting along well." he whispered in a miffed tone. Oh boy, don't tell me he's jealous?

"We're friends, Renji. Just like me and you." I went back to my drawings. I could feel Renji's glare on me, and then Ichigo.

Uhhhhhh.

I hope I haven't started some weird rivalry.

...

...

...

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

Guess what?

I'm gonna stay with Ichigo next week!

...Well, first I have to ask if I can stay at his house...since Byakuya-nii and Hisana-nii are going next week...  
...

...

...

"Ichigo!"

"Oh, hi midget."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to live with you!"

"...What?"

"Um..."

"Rukia."

"PLEASE PLEASE LET ME STAY ICHI! I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH MY TURTLENECK GRANDPA!" I screamed, holding onto Ichigo's arm.

"Whoa, Rukia! Let go!"

"PLEASE ICHI! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"

"No, not really."

I pouted. "You don't love me?"

Ichigo grinned. "Nah, you're too short for me. Maybe I'll go for Inoue..."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Fine, then. At least Renji loves me."

Ichigo grinned. "Hey, I was kidding midget. Inoue's not my type. She's too..."

I covered my ears with my hands. "DON'T SAY IT!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Why not, may I ask?"

I uncovered my ears "Because she's my friend. I won't backbite my closest friends."

Ichigo stared at me for a moment, and then smiled.

"Say, Rukia..."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna stay over next week?"

"YAY, ICHI!"

...

...

...

So after school, I called Hisana-nii and told her I was going with Ichigo.

For some reason, she got all cute and bubbly after I said that.

Weirdo.

...

...

...

"Rukia, I hope you can convince my dad to stay for a week, cuz I'm not saying anything."

I gave Ichigo a thumbs up. "Don't worry! Psychiatrist Rukia is on the case!"

"...Psychiatrist Rukia?"

...

...

...

"Rukia, this is my dad. Dad, this is Rukia."

"Ichigo, Rukia-chan is a girl."

"I know that dad."

"I mean, a real live girl."

"I KNOW that, dad."

"..."

"MOTHER! LISTEN TO ME MOTHER! I'M OVERCOME WITH JOY! OUR SON HAS BLOSSOMED INTO A YOUNG MAN AND HAS BROUGHT APON US A YOUTHFUL SOULMATE! MAY THEIR LIFE TOGETHER BE ETERNALLY BLESSED-"

WAM.

"Tousan!" Yuzu bent over her father, who now sported a bump on his head.

...

...

...

"(sob) So you see, I have no one else to turn to, and I cannot go to that mean old grandfather of mine, who will force me to eat prunes for breakfast!"

"DADDY PLEASE LET RUKIA STAY PLEASE DAD!"

"YOU GOT IT YUZU! OH RUKIA-CHAN, YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT, POOR GIRL!"

Ichigo had a disgusted face. "Uhh..."

"MOTHER! LISTEN TO ME MOTHER! I'M OVERCOME WITH JOY! WE NOW HAVE (sob) A THIRD DAUGHTER!" Isshin slumped against the poster of Masaki Kurosaki.

Ichigo's face turned pink. _'Third daughter..?' _He looked over to Rukia, who was talking to Karin.

Ichigo smirked.

_'Who knows?'_


	3. 三 Saved By The Chappy Hater

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 3**

**Saved By The Chappy Hater**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Seireitei Gakuen Times

Table of Contents

Editorial … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 2

November Updates… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 3

Student Council Elections… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 4

Upcoming Art Contest… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 5

Interview… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 6

Sick Of Uniforms?… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 7-8

Seireitei Fall Dance… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 9

Bulletins… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 10

It's All Student!… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 12

Horoscopes … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 13

Student Art … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 13

Page 6.

INTERVIEW WITH ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Thursday, November 5

Reporter: **Rukia Kuchiki**

Information provided by: Ichigo Kurosaki

As commented by: _Keigo Asano_

**1. What is your name?**

Kurosaki Ichigo

_aka frowny-face_

**2. When is your birthday?**

July 15

**3. Favorite subject?**

Science

_Bill Nye The Science Guy~_

**4. Siblings?**

My two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin

_lucky, I bet your sisters are nice_

**5. Relationships?**

None.

_Yeah, so don't think you can get one now!_

**6. Friends?**

Chad. Rukia. Mizuiro. Keigo. Although I regret it sometimes...

_hater...and isn't his name Sado, not Chad?_

**7. Future career choice?**

Doctor

_He wants to be just like his daddy_

**8. Hero?**

Don't have one.

_he was gonna write his own name! _

**9. Hobbies?**

martial arts, studying

_There's nothing else for him to do! Haha loser!_

**10. Favorite band?**

Linkin Park.

_nah, he likes romantic music, like Cascada! & he sings in the shower Rukia!_

**11. Favorite number?**

15

_I have one too! it's 12_

**12. Blood type?**

A

_Mine's A too!_

**13. Favorite color?**

Black.

_well, I like blue better_

**14. Are you gay or straight**?

Straight

_haha, it took him 5 minutes to answer that rukia! he wasn't sure what to say!_

**15. Anything else left to say?**

Is this interview over yet?

_That was cool! Do me next, Rukia, I'm wayyyy more interesting then frowny-face over here!_

...

...

...

OH MAN I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!

There's the art contest, and and and...

well actually I think that's it...

OH YEAH AND THE FALL DANCE. ZOMGNOWAYGODIE.

Oh well, I'll worry about that later...

I made my way to my locker, fast. I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up...

Aaaand what's this? Ichigo?

Ichigo stood in front of my locker, doing something, I couldn't tell what, and...

and my locker was O P E N.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Oh, hey midget."

"What're you doing to my locker stupid?" I tried to look past him.

Ichigo turned around. "What do you mean, your locker? It's mine too."

"What?"

"Yeah midget. We're sharing lockers. And ya know-" he stuffed his jacket on the top where I couldn't reach- "You could've at least told me the combination."

I snorted. "Well, you could've at least told me about this before."

Great. Now my locker's going to be full all the time.

...

...

...

Lunch lunch lunch.

Me and Ichi are walking home for lunch today, and since we live in the same direction to a certain point, we're going together.

Oh, yes.

"Hurry up, midget." Ichigo's voice rang in my ears... that's like, the fifth time he's said that to me.

"It's not MY fault you have freaking giant legs that propel you faster." I said grumpily, trying (and failing) to catch up to him. He just turned around and smirked at me.

"No, I think it's just that you have midget legs."

"Shut up!" I tripped his foot, causing him to stumble.

"The hell, Rukia!"

"You're a facebutt!"

Ichigo's face scrunched. "What?"

"You're a...facebutt."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You're face doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up, Rukia."

"You're face should shut up."

"Rukia, SHUT UP."

"Fine." We continued walking along the road, with me swinging his belt and staring at him. It's a good thing he's taller then me and never notices.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"What?"

"You're a pretty boy!" I reached up and poked his face.

Ichigo spluttered "I'm NOT a pretty boy!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I am NOT. I'm not gay."

"I never said you were gay, I said you were pretty."

"Well I'm not pretty, I'm a man!" And at this, he stuck out his chest. Oh so manly...

I poked his tummy.

"Ow."

I laughed. He smiled. We continued walking until we reached the fork in the road.

"See ya later, Ichi." I said as I took the left path. He smiled.

"Yeah. See ya after lunch."

...

...

...

So after lunch, I got back to school and ran to my locker because I conveniently forgot my chemistry book.

AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ICHIGO DID.

HE DREW MUSTACHES ON MY ARTWORK.

See, I have some of my bunny drawings stuck on the door with magnets. I worked really hard on those~!

Meanie.

...

...

...

Really, Kurotsuchi-sensei.

You don't have to.

I'm serious. It's alright. You don't have to go out of your way...

OK I'M SERIOUS NOW. SHUT THE HELL UP.

I really don't care about colloids, suspensoids, and emulsoids. I kid you not. I don't.

...

Heheh. I am SO smart. Kurotsuchi-sensei will never guess that I have my romance novel hidden behind my chem book.

_"Why was I born unto this world?" screamed Masuda as he flailed at the crying skies. "I entreat thee, please suffer me to return unto thee once more! This very mome-"_

"Kuchiki, you look like you're having fun. So why don't you explain to the rest of these nimrods as to what molecular structure is on page 124?"

Uhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Um...sugar?"

"..."

"Um..."

Kurotsuchi-sensei stared at me for a moment, and then turned to someone else "Kurosaki, you look like you're having fun. Explain to these nimrods what molecular structure is on page 124."

Ichigo smirked at me and replied "It's methane, sir."

"Thank you."

WELL, EXCUSE ME!

...

Hmph. I don't like you anymore, Kurotsuchi-sensei.

Not that I ever liked you in the beginning, but...

Yeah. Kurotsuchi-sensei gave us more work to do. Ewww.

"Oi, midget!"

No. Shut up, Ichigo. I'm not listening. I-

"Midget."

refuse to listen. There is no way you could ever-

"Rukia."

get me to listen to you-

"Rukia!"

The next thing I see is a pencil flying at me. It hit me on the head.

TEME!

I took a deep breath, leaned over and picked up the black lead pencil, and held it with both hands.

You see this, Ichigo Kurosaki? You see this?

"Wait, Rukia, don't-"

I conveniently snapped the pencil in two, and threw both pieces at him.

"DAMN IT MIDGET THAT WAS MY LAST PENCIL! AND IT WAS REALLY EXPENSIVE!"

"AND I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU PAID!"

...

"Hey, Rukia?"

"What?"

"What's with all the rabbits?"

"Huh?"

"Rabbits. They're everywhere. What's with them?"

"Why? It's Chappy, Ichigo!"

"Chappy...what?"

"ICHIGO! You don't even know what Chappy is? You're evil!"

"Shut up! At least I'm not obsessed with them!"

"I AM NOT OBSESSED!"

...

"Hey Rukia, can I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure, here."

"..."

"What?"

"A Chappy pencil topper? Seriously, Rukia?"

"So? What about it?"

"See? You are obsessed. I told you- OW OW OW RUKIA!"

"SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK! DON'T MOCK ME OR CHAPPY, YOU STUPID MORON!"

"OK OK I'M SORRY!"

"I SAID DON'T TALK!"

...

_"Oh Haruka, from the moment I saw you, I knew, from that dazed look in your golden colored eyes! Let thou never leave this side! Speak, please, I beg of you! This very moment-"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP DUMBASS!"

"YOU SHUT UP, ICHIGO!" I yelled and threw my book at him.

"THAT HURT, STUPID MIDGET!" Ichigo had a hand on his forehead.

"YEAH IDIOT, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!"

"Hi guys!" Orihime plopped down next to me, opened her bag, and pulled out her stuffed bear "Ishida-kun, can you fix Enraku-chan for me? His fur is really worn and he keeps ripping!"

Ichigo and I got quiet and watched as Ishida nodded, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, and put Enraku on the table. We all watched, eyes wide, as he opened his...uh...sewing kit, and did some wierd crazy things. It looked like he was slapping the bear with a needle over and over. But then, when he handed Orihime the bear back, she grinned.

"It's perfect, thanks Ishida-kun!"

"No need to thank me."

WHOA, GO ISHIDA!

...

...

...

After school, I had to stay and help Kurotsuchi-sensei (apparently he knew I was reading a novel instead of doing my work...oops), so by the time I got to leave, it was around 5.

So basically, there were only a few students around right now. And I know there is no way I could catch any of my friends. It was possible that Momo might be here, since they're having a student council meeting right now, and Momo's rep of our class...but I don't think I can catch her...

Oh yeah. I have to get some stuff from my locker. I have that project due in health class tomorrow, and I don't want to turn it in late because Unohana-sensei can be really scary...

_"YOU'RE GOING DOWN ASSHOLE!"_

_"OH YEAH? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"_

And just WHO is yelling?

I wandered closer to the end of the hallway, which was lined with lockers.

And what do I see but two seniors beating each other up. Seriously, did they have to get into a fight right here? 6 feet away from my locker? Greaaaat.

I decided to ignore them and get my stuff. I opened my locker, quickly sorting through my stuff, watching the fight out of the corner of my eye.

"BASTARD!" one yells and sort of flings himself on top of the other. Ok...

I worked a little faster, since I know these guys are gonna crush me eventually if I don't move...

I watched as the guy punched the other guy in the face, and then grab him and sort of fling him.

Then I realized he had flung him RIGHT AT ME.

So, knowing I was like, half their height, I used my locker door as a shield and shut my eyes real tight, waiting for impact...

Which never came.

I could still hear the two guys fighting. I stayed like that for a moment. What was going on? How come there wasn't any impact?

I slowly uncurled myself from my position, opening my eyes, and finally turned around slowly to see something blocking my way...

wait, what?

I looked up to see Ichigo glaring down at me. Both of his arms were on either side of me, hands flat against the locker, using his body like a human shield.

"Ichigo, what-"

"Hurry up." Without asking or anything, Ichigo grabbed my bag stuffed my books in it, closed the locker, and dragged me out of the building by my hand- er, wrist.

"Ow ow ow! Let go, will you!"

"What were you _thinking_? Did you _want_ to get squashed? What if-"

"Ichigo, you're hurting me, let go!"

Ichigo let go of my wrist, turning to face me. "Are you even listening?"

I rubbed my wrist, annoyed "I don't see what is so wrong. I was just there to get my stuff, that's all!"

Ichigo threw his hands up "Yes, and look, you almost got squashed like a bug in the process! I swear Rukia, it's like you need someone watching you all the time!"

"Well, I don't need someone watching me all the time. Especially not someone like you! And what are you doing here, anyways? Everyone left already!"

Ichigo paused "I, uh..."

"What?"

"I forgot a textbook I needed so I came back for it!"

I squinted at him curiously. "Ok..."

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

"No. You live the other way."

"Stop whining and come on already." with that, he started down the road...and left me behind.

"Hey, wait!"

...

Ichigo stayed with me all the way until I got home.

I was swinging his belt the whole time.

I walked over to the front door, and turned real quick.

"Thanks for walking me, Ichi. You didn't have to."

"It was nothing, midget. N-"

Before he could continue, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bounded inside. "See you tomorrow, Ichi!"

He stood outside for five minutes, hand on his face, before he smirked or something like that and walked off.


	4. 四 My Enemy, My Friend

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter ****4**

**My Enemy, My Friend**

**...**

No time to talk. I'm gonna be late for school!

...

Oh look, a butterfly in the classroom.

...

"Alright you guys, settle down." Shihoin-sensei said as she walked in with a big pile of papers in her hand. The class quieted down for the most part, but there was still some talking. Soifon-san (Shihoin-sensei's T.A.) got this really funny face and... "HEY ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP, NOW! YORUICHI-SAMA IS TALKING, SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

Absolute silence.

Shihoin-sensei grinned as she sat down on her desk, legs crossed, facing us.

Actually, Shihoin-sensei is really cool. She's the type of person who does what she wants, and she does it in a way where no one can tell her not to. Also, she told me when she was a teenager she used to babysit Byakuya-nii. Ohh, I can only wonder what that was like...

Anyways...

"First, I have a couple announcments." She picked up the pile of papers and waved them around. "I have all of your tests back from last week!"

"How did I do?" Keigo sat up on his seat, both hands supporting him as he leaned on the desk. Shihoin-sensei rolled her eyes. "You'll know when you get your paper, Asano. Sit down."

"Aww..."

"Back on topic, we have a new student joining us today." Shihoin-sensei pointed to her right at this girl who was kinda just standing there awkwardly. "This is Senna. She transferred from Hueco Mundo High School. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Wow, another from HM? We've been getting a lot of transfers from there lately. Last year we got Ulquiorra Cifer, who is now a senior (and, as we believe, Orihime's boyfriend. However, they are yet to confirm on this. My guess is that they have a relationship- but under some serious wraps.), and the year before that we had Nel-san, who is also a senior and currently the president of Student Council.

The new girl turned to face the class and smiled brightly "My name is Senna Watanabe. I like hair ribbons, high places, and dango. I hope we can be friends!"

"Ok. Well Senna, why don't you sit...um...between Keigo and Rukia? You two, stand up so she can find you."

I stood up at my seat as Keigo shot out of his- and then stood on his chair.

"Whoa, you can see everyone from here!"

"Get off the chair, Keigo."

"Aww, you're no fun, Shihoin-sensei!"

"Shut it. Now, some more announcments! First off, the art contest is next week, if you're competing, you better finish your work!"

Aww, crap. The art contest.

"Second, remember that we are doing the play "Romeo and Juliet" this year. Whoever wants to a part better be ready and rehearsed this wedneday. The fall dance is supposed to be in two weeks, so before that, we need to do a quick election for Secretary since our current one transferred to another school." Shihoin-sensei said as she passed out fliers.

...

...

_Good morning, staff and students._

_As you know, we had our student council elections three weeks prior to this day. However, I am sad to announce of our Secretary's sudden departure out of Seireitei. Because of this, a new Secretary needs to be chosen. So far, the current members of the Student Council are:_

_1. President – Neliel Oderschvank_

_2. Vice President – Kanisawa Yoshida_

_3. Secretary – (None currently)_

_4. Treasurer – Isane Kotetsu_

_5. Social Convener -Rangiku Matsumoto_

_6. Grade 9 Representatives - Kiyone Kotetsu and Rikichi Abarai_

_7. Grade 10 Representatives - Toshiro Hitsugaya and S__ōjirō Kusaka_

_8. Grade 11 Representatives - Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira_

_9. Grade 12 Representatives - Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ulquiorra Cifer_

_Nomination ballets are available outside the principal's office and ballets can be turned into any member of the student council. Please turn these in by this Wednesday. All nominees will be announced the following Thursday._

…

**STUDENT COUNCIL NOMINATION****  
Nominee's Name:  
Nominated by:  
Seconded by:  
Position:**

…

_Nomination speeches shall be taking place in the school auditorium during first period, from 8:30 AM to 9:20 AM next Friday. All students will be pulled out of class ten minutes before the end of sixth period, at 2:00 PM to assemble in the auditorium and make their votes._

_On Monday, the new secretary of Student Council will be called to the principal's office for briefing._

_Thank you, and please be active with the student council!_

_ -Neliel Tu, Student Council President_

...

Well, that's something to look forward to.

...

...

...

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

STUPID RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!

I completely forgot about the art contest!

What am I gonna do? I have ideas, but...

I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO DRAW A SWORD.

...

...

...

I was sitting with Ichigo and Orihime during free period finishing my chem homework when the new girl walked up to us. Bright gold eyes, perfect skin, lavender-ish hair, I must hand it to Senna, she's really pretty. And she's about Momo's height.

"Hi!"

"Hello...Senna, right?"

"Yeah! (turns) Hi, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo, who's been looking at his work the whole time, looks up, bored expression on his face. "Yo."

I slowly covered my mouth with my hand and stiffled a giggle. Every time Ichigo meets someone he's not friends with, he goes into this I'm-totally-cool-and-nothing-excites-me mode.

Senna giggled (?) and leaned forward slightly on the table "Kurosaki-kun, I was wonderinnnggg, could you show me around the school? I am new, so..."

Ichigo looked back down at his work "Sure. Hey Inoue, will you take Senna around the school?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ichigo, Orihime left 10 minutes ago."

"Oh. Then you do it."

"Won't you take me, Kurosaki-kun? I wouldn't wanna...disturb Kuchiki-chan." Senna put on a pouty face and glanced over (somewhat sneeringly) at me.

"It's no trouble at all." I stood up. "Watch my stuff, Ichi."

"Sure."

...

When we got out of the classroom and we were alone in the hallways, Senna looked at me.

"What is he to you?"

"What?" I looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and was frowing at me like she was my mom.

"Ichigo. What is he to you?" _Something's wierd about this girl. What's with her obsessing over Ichi..._

"He's my friend..."

"So you don't like him?" _Bingo._

I straightened myself slightly. "I never said that, now."

Senna rolled her eyes. "Well, if you do, you should just forget about it. I'm looking at your relationship with him now, and I can tell you that you don't have a chance of ever being with him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Senne rolled her eyes (Again!) "You heard me. Besides, I don't mean to sound rude, but...you _lack_ as a woman." she sneered at me...or my chest.

My jaw must've dropped a foot, because she smirked, spun on her heel and walked straight off.

Oh, it's so on.

...

...

...

I heard from Orihime who heard from Tatsuki who overheard Senna telling someone she's gonna run for Secretary.

Oh, It's SO on.


	5. 五 Swords, Not Bananas

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter ****5**

**Swords, Not Bananas**

**...**

I sat in Lab, humming softly. I'm already done with my work, so I'm drawing...

"Whatcha drawing Midget?"

"NO GO AWAY ICHIGO!" I grabbed at my sexy bishie drawing. What if he thinks it looks like him? He'll think I'm obsessed with him or something!

"Aww c'mon, can't I see your drawing?"

"NOOO! STAY AWAY ICHI!"

"Kurosaki. Kuchiki. Detention."

GODAMMIT!

...

...

...

RUKIA IS HUNGRY.

RUKIA IS UNHAPPY.

RUKIA IS PISSED AT ICHI.

DAMN YOU, KUROTSUCHI-SENSEI.

GO DIE IN A HOLE.

...Oh look, it's Hanataro, that cute lil' freshmen.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san!"

"Hey, Hana-"

"What are you doing? Get out of my classroom, worm!" Kurotsuchi-sensei yelled, pointing his pointer stick (it's really wierd, he carries it everywhere) at Hanataro, who winced, took a step back, and ran out. "S-Sorry!"

Geez, Kurotsuchi-sensei, so mean.

...

...

...

Since lunch is an hour long, Mayuri-sensei FINALLY let us out. We were annoying him by asking him silly stupid questions, and since Kurotsuchi-sensei has a supirioirty complex, he feels he has to answer all the questions of the "slow ones". Thing was, he was just staring at his computer screen (I have a theory that says he watches porn) and really didn't want to be distrubed.

And since I need to desperately learn how to draw a sword, I asked Renji, so we sat down on the table and he taught me during lunch, instead of me walking with Ichigo to the lockers.

I noticed him (Ichigo, I mean) on the steps near the door of the cafeteria. He was with Sado, and he kept glancing over and glaring at me whenever our eyes met.

Wonder what's up?

...

"How's this?"

"Rukia, I'm teaching you to draw a sword, not a banana."

"Shut it!"

"Ow! Well, excuse me for trying to help you!"

"Hmmph...how about this?"

"I just said no bananas, Rukia!"

"It's not a banana stupid, it's a sword!"

"No, it's not! Look at it! Are normal swords curved like that?"

"Yes?"

"...Rukia, you're hopeless."

"SILENCE, FOOL!"

"OW OW OW OW RUKIA! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

...

Ok, I must admit it. Renji may be really dim-witted sometimes (it depends on what though; I noticed he brings pretty good grades home when he tries), but he really has talent with a pen.

Which makes me really wonder why his hand writing is a fail...

I sighed, picking up the pile of abused papers that had drawings and sketches of swords (or bananas, as Renji said) to toss them out. I folded them in half and looked over at Renji.

"Hey, Ren-chan. Thanks."

Renji blushed ever-so-slightly "Rukia-baka, don't call me that!"

I giggled. "Ok, sorry."

He smiled, and I wrapped my arms around him, trying (unsuccessfully) to crush him in a hug.

I got up and went over to Ichigo, who was (still) sitting on the steps.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's up?" I folded my arms behind my back and leaned forward slightly, so I was sorta stooped over him.

Ichigo looked up and glared at me. "Thanks for ditching me."

Huh?

I completely blanked. "What?"

Ichigo looked up, his glare on me even harder then before.

"You heard me. Thanks for not telling me you were gonna stick with Renji today."

"What? What is that supposed to mean? I needed his help with something. Besides, you could've gone with Sado or-" I watched him, wide eyed, as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Ichigo, I-"

"Whatever, I don't care. C'mon, Chad." Ichigo picked himself up, signature frown in place, and walked straight out without even waiting for Sado, who looked at me, nodded, and followed him out. As the cafeteria doors swung closed, all I could do was stare in the direction he left, appalled.

Now what was that all about?

...

...I don't like the look on Senna's face.

Frankly, I don't like her face, but that's a different story.

Oh, she's been watching this whole scene, hasn't she? Sticking her nose into my business, with the "what-do-we-have-here?" face on.

Oh, now she's coming over here.

As she passed by me, brushing my shoulder slightly, she smiled (evilly) and said "Oh no, Kurosaki-kun looks so upset. I wonder what kind of a heartless, inhuman person could do such a thing! I think I'll go see if he's ok..."

SHE MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL.

...

I wonder if Ichigo is honestly this upset with me. It's not like him to act like this. He never reacts this way when I hang out with Izuru or Yumichika-kun.

Besides, what's his problem? I can hang out with Renji if I want to, we've been best friends since we were little. He's got no authority and no rights over me!

...

Ichigo didn't even show up at the lockers after lunch. I haven't seen him in the hallways or anything. Senna better not have raped him or something.

...

Final break to go to my locker. Better get my Algebra 2 book...

...

I stood at my locker, looking for my Algebra 2 book, which I can't find. I hope Ichigo didn't take it by accident, even though our stuff sits on separate shelves...

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to come face-to-face with Kurosaki Frowny-face himself.

"Ichigo-" I started, but shut up when he leaned forward and placed his forehead on my shoulder.

"..Ichigo?" I tried to get a look at his face, but I didn't want to move, and he wouldn't lift his head up.

Instead, he stayed in the position he was, and in addition, wrapped his arms around me.

We sorta just stood like that for a moment, before I spoke again, softly. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

His voice came in a slight actual whimper "I'm sick."

I sighed softly. "So why don't you go home?"

Ichigo's face seemed glued to my shoulder "Because you're here."

OMG, KUROSAKI ICHIGO IS TALKING IN A WHINY VOICE. THE WORLD IS ENDING.

I rolled my eyes. "Ichigo, go home."

"No." He suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me down with him, and leaned on my shoulder again.

"Ichigo, I have to go to class!" I just realized that the hallways are deserted. Class started 10 freaking minutes ago! Kyoraku-sensei is gonna kill me!

"No."

"Ichigo, I'm late! Kyoraku-sensei is gonna be so mad!"

"I don't care. Stay here with me."

"Ichigo..."

"Please, Rukia..."

I stared at him for a moment. He's still frowning, but- is he giving me puppy eyes?

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

...

**WITH ICHIGO**

...

"Ichigo..."

"Please, Rukia..." I turned and stared at her. I'm not exactly the best as these things, but I feel horrible, and I sure as hell don't want to be alone.

And if you ever tell anyone (especially my stupid dad) that I just said that, I'll kill you.

Rukia sighed, slumping slightly. "Fine."

I win.

I leaned back against her shoulder, closing her eyes.

...

...

...

Ok, Rukia. You will not move until you are finished with this drawing. The art contest deadline is very close, and you need to stop procrastinating.

I nodded firmly.

Ow...My neck hurts...

Um, I mean. Right.

...

An hour later, I stared at my completed picture.

The color scheme is light shades of grey, white, pale pink, and icy blue.

The woman holds looks of nobility. Her silvery hair is long, perfectly angled, a strand gently and gracefully falling on the side of her face, and her kimono seems to flow endlessly. Pale, small hands held up in front of her.

She looks like she's dancing.

The look on her face is gentle, yet severe. Her smile is so kind looking, it almost seems wicked.

Her icy blue eyes have the look that many have, but few can give. A cold glare lodged in the eyes, a permanent fire.

The sword stuck into the ground in front of her is pure white- the hilt, the blade, everything. A single, long white ribbon flows from the end of the handle, fluttering freely in an invisible breeze.

Frozen passion.

I stare at what my hands have created in a light hour of the night.

_Face forward, Rukia._

You should be able to hear it now.

That which blocks your ears is worthless fear.

The enemy is one, you are one.

What is there to fear?

Cast off your fear!

Look forward!

Go forward!

Never stand still.

Retreat and you will age.

Hesitate and you will die.

Say my name.

_Dance, Sode No Shirayuki._

**-  
TBC  
-**

**Rukia's drawing of Sode No Shirayuki is inspired by "Bleach- sode no shirayuki" by ~urrea on Deviantart. It's a very beautiful piece, check it out. :)**


	6. 六 It Just Keeps Getting Better

...

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter ****6**

**It Just Keeps Getting Better**

...

Student council speeches are today!

We're all assembled in the auditorium, sitting in class order. Student council themselves are sitting in front of us, but slightly off to the right side. Teachers are opposite to them, along with Principal Yamamoto and Vice Principal Sasakibe.

Nel's looking extra sharp today, with her uniform perfect and her blazer on, which is totally fake, since NONE of us girls (including her) wear it like that normally.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Nel Tu, your student council president for this year. I hope everyone knows why we're gathered in the auditorium today-"

"I DON'T!" Keigo screams suddenly, waving his hands insanely, and then standing up in his chair (I think we should glue his butt to the seat). "HEYYYYY, PRESIDENT-SAMA!"

I giggled. Mizuiro is next to him, playing with his phone, as usual.

Ichigo's two seats away from me, in between Sado and Ganju, who is actually Kaien-dono's younger brother (youngest sibling) and also a senior here.

Orihime's on my left, and she's got Tatsuki next to her and Uryu is in front of her. On Uryu's right is Ikkaku-kun. On his left is (shudder) Senna, who is looking very content and bitchy today.

Well, that's ok, because today I'm prepared for whatever she throws at me. Bacchikoi, baby.

Anyways.

Nel smiled (I bet she wants to roll her eyes) at Keigo and said "Well, that's ok, because we're gonna explain it. But first, one quick announcement from the 9th grade reps."

She turns around and smiles at Toshiro and Kusaka.

Kusaka says something to Toshiro and hands a paper to him. Toshiro shrugs lightly and walks over to the mic.

Here's a secret. It's Momo and I who always nominate and second Toshiro. He _hates _it. Probably thinks he's got better things to do then work for our school. The thing is, he may hate being a rep, but he's really good at what he does. Toshiro's a natural leader.

Toshiro speaks without even a glance at the paper "This is just a reminder that the basketball tournament between Seireitei and Hueco Mundo is this Tuesday. We hope you all attend to support our team. That's all." and goes back to his seat as Rangiku walks up to the mic.

"Hey, everyone!" she spouts cheerfully into the mic, and immediately us students are more awake. Or at least, the perverted dudes are.

Oh, and Chizuru.

Ok.

"Um, well, since we currently don't have a secretary, we've been postponing our plans for the Fall Dance a lot. Since November is almost over and winter is officially here, we're going to amend the name and call it the Winter Dance instead. It will be held in the first week of December, so look out for it!"

Nel steps back up to the mic "Now, then. I'm gonna call all the nominees up one by one to read their speech. At the end of the day, just around 6th period, everyone will be assembled again here to make their votes."

"Now then, first nominee up- Rukia Kuchiki."

On hearing my name, I sit up in my seat. Lolwhut?

"YEAH, GO RUKIA-CHAN!" Keigo screams.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS, RUKIA!" Renji yells (and gets a glare from from Principal Yamamoto for saying that).

"SHIBA IS BEHIND YOU, RUKIA!" Ganju screams.

"C'MON, RUKIA!" Tatsuki yells.

My eyes meet Ichigo's, and he smiles almost evilly.

I grin.

I am gonna rock this!

...

...

...

I failed this.

Seriously, I kept stuttering when I said my speech.

I mean, I probably won't even get one vote.

Except for Orihime. But she's just the sweetest thing ever, so she doesn't count.

Anyway, Senna's saying her speech right now.

That's why I'm not listening.

I lean over slightly to see if Ichigo's paying attention to Senna's speech.

He's not. He's playing brick on his Blackberry.

Sooo not fair. My phone is a crappy silver-colored Razr, and it doesn't even have any good games.

Hisana-nii won't buy me a new one...

Orihime has the exact same model (just a different color, her's is gray), so she understands how I feel. Thing is, she NEVER uses hers. It's on, it works, she always has it with her, but she NEVER uses it.

...

...

...

**SEIREITEI GAKUEN STUDENT PLANNER: 10-11  
NAME: RUKIA KUCHIKI  
GRADE: 11  
HOMEROOM: SHIHOIN YORUICHI**

...

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 27**

...

**1. Algebra 2: **

** A. page 84 questions 14-32. Skip 27.**

...

**2. English 11: **

** A. Write final draft of essay  
-Remember to peer edit Orihime's essay and give it back to her **

** B. Finish reading Lord Of The Flies  
-answer questions at the back of the book  
-be ready for class discussion**

...

**3. Shopping for fall dance dress this weekend with Hisana-nii and the girls!**

...

**4. Finish economics homework. Try.**

...

**5. Guy's basketball tournament this Tuesday! **

...

_oi Rukia_  
**OH MY GOD YOU WROTE IN MY PLANNER!**  
_So?_  
**SO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SO? I USE THIS THING TO KEEP MYSELF ORGANIZED! ****ORGANIZED!**  
It_'s just a planner midget_  
**Just a planner? And don't call me that you baka!  
**_Pfft. I'll call you that when I want to.  
_**No!  
**_Yes._**  
No!  
**_Yes._**  
NO!  
**_w/e  
_**Dont' whatever me!  
**_so hey is inoue going to the dance next week?  
_**Yep. Why?  
**_what about renji?  
_**Yep, and I'm going with hi  
**_wait renji asked you?  
_**Yeah, we ar  
**_like a date?  
_**ICHIGO, stop cutting me off! And no, we're going as friends.  
**_Oh. He should get a girlfriend.  
_**I tell him that all the time. He says he's not intested in girls.  
**_Maybe he's interested in guys...  
_**Ichigo! Shut up!**

**...**

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 30**

**...**

_make me :P  
_**OH MY GOD YOU WROTE IN MONDAY! I NEED THIS SPACE FOR NEXT WEEK!  
**_ur overreacting way too much midget  
_**aww, but you still love me. :D  
**_sure. right.  
_**Fine then.  
**_Oh yeah, you coming over today or what?  
_**Yep  
**_alright.  
_**We're gonna watch Naruto Shippuden, right?  
**_Yep  
_**YAY IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN  
**_oh yeah Rukia. I invited keigo, mizuiro, chad, uryu, and renji too. hope you don't mind.  
_**...so they're gonna be there too?  
**_Yep.  
_**Ok.  
**_see you then?  
_**Yes.**

...

...

...

Now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad that Ichigo wrote in my planner. I totally forgot I was going to his house today.

HEY SENNA, DID ICHIGO WRITE IN _YOUR_ PLANNER? AND DID HE INVITE _YOU_ TO _HIS_ HOUSE TODAY? **NO!**

Exactly.

...

...

...

Orihime's back from cheer practice. She looks very pink and bubbly right now. I wonder if something happened during practice?

...

...

...

"You probably think you have some sort of an advantage now, don't you?"

I look up from my ipod and keep from groaning.

Why does she always have to bother me?

Why ME?

Is she ever gonna leave me alone?

Doesn't she have something better to do?

What does Senna want now?

Hold on, let me ask.

"What do you want?"

Senna parks herself in front of my desk and glares at me. "You heard me. You think giving him those perverted looks while you were saying your speech was something special?"

WHOA WAIT WHAT.

"Excuse me?" I stand up so me and Senna are face to face. Er, sort of. I'm still shorter then her...

"I'm warning you know, Kuchiki, just lay off him. He doesn't want you-"

"Well, why don't we just let Ichigo decide that?" I answer back cooly. Senna makes a frustrated noise.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Keigo chants in the background.

(Note to self: Kill Keigo later.)

"Whatever. Just back off him, he's mine ok?"

"Really? Because last time I checked, he didn't even know your last name-"

Just then, Kurotsuchi-sensei comes in and everyone gets to their seats. When Senna doesn't budge (because she's turned around to face me and didn't see sensei come in, and I'm not gonna tell her), Kurotsuchi-sensei points his scary pointer stick thing at us.

"Senna, there is a teacher in the room. Back to your seat, you can gossip later."

Senna lets out a frustrated sound and then just stomps away from me, when Ichigo comes in. By the time she's gone, he's sitting down and looking at me oddly. People eventually start to look away but one gaze stays locked on—

OH MY GOSH ICHI IS LOOKING AT ME!

"Hey Rukia, your so-called future husband seems to be checking you out…" (Tatsuki)

LOOKING AT ME!

WITH HIS EYES!

...

...

...

Plans For Tonight!  
-By **Kuchiki Rukia**  
-_AND me, Keigo! Don't forget me!_

1. Food.  
**Ichigo has a sandwhich maker and a little sister who's a natural at cooking. And we have me, so bam. We're done here.**  
_How do you know all that?_  
**I stayed with his family during fall break.**  
_Really? How interesting..._  
**...Your face is interesting.**  
_Isn't it?...wait, was that supposed to be a diss?_  
**MOVING ON!**

2. Set up Ichigo's laptop and dad's projector so we can watch movies!  
_Who's dad?_  
**Ichigo's dad.**  
_Wait, so you call him dad too?_  
**lol, yeah...why?**  
_Hehe, it's like ur already married to ichigo. I'm sad rukia-chan, what about us? :(_  
**You're so sweet, but it never would work between us Keigo...HEY I'M NOT MARRIED TO ICHIGO.  
**_BUT YOU LIKE HIM. ADMIT IT.  
_**I DO NOT!  
**_DO TOOOO  
_**SHUT UP BIATCH! **

3. Raid the vending machines down the street from Ichi's house.  
_I totally second this! Junk food forever!_  
**Same here, junk food rocks. Heart.  
**_I just noticed...Ichi?  
_**Yeah Ichi is Ichigo.  
**_So now you have pet names 4 him, too? Ooh la la!  
_**...Stop acting gay, Keigo.**

4. Remind Ichigo's friends… who are Ichigo's friends?  
_Seriously, who else besides me and chad?_  
**Um, dude. Keigo. Ichigo's knows other people besides you and chad. Like me for example.**  
_Oh yeah...who else?_  
**-_- Mizuiro, Uryu, and Renji.  
**_oh man, not ishida! he's gonna ruin it with his weird cold personality!  
_**Keigo, that's mean..  
**_whenever i sit with him at lunch, it's so awkward!  
_**lol, leave uryu alone!**

5. Ask Ichigo if he has any plans for tonight.  
**Ehh, that should have been number 1.**  
_I'll say._  
**Oh well, I'll ask him when I get to his house!**  
_but it's tonight!_  
**I know, but I'm going early, Keigo, my dear.**  
_Ohhhh so you can have ur makeout session early?_  
**...You're dead, Asano!  
**_Ouch, my last name? I'm hurt Rukia-chan!  
_**OH YEAH I HAVE TO KILL YOU FOR TODAY  
**_What why?  
_**quote: "fight! fight! fight! fight! fight!" -ring a bell?  
**_eeeeek, im sorry rukia-chan mizuiro made me do it!  
_**YEAH RIGHT!**

...

...

...

TADAIMA!

Chatted with Orihime via yahoo today. Turns out she got some action during cheer practice! (this is why she was all pink and bubbly. Kukuku...)

...

**CHAT SESSION BETWEEN KUCHIKI RUKIA AND INOUE ORIHIME: FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 27, 2010**

...

**Woven princess**: o.o?  
**Ray of light**: heyyyy wut's up  
**Woven princess**: u won't believe wat hapnd!  
**Ray of light**: ?  
**Woven princess**: during cheer prtc i fell  
**Ray of light**: oww. r u ok?  
**Woven princess**: yeah. thnx :)  
**Ray of light**: so wut ws so good abt tht?  
**Woven princess**: ok so we were prctsng mounts and i was the flier & senna and ririn were my bases  
**Ray of light**: yeah  
**Woven princess**: so they throw me up, and are ready to catch me  
**Ray of light**: mhmm  
**Woven princess**: but then the basketball team walks past all sweaty and shirtless from practice  
**Ray of light**: uh oh  
**Woven princess**: yeah. so ririn and senna get so busy drooling at them they forget they threw me 6 ft in the air  
**Ray of light**: DX  
**Woven princess**: and i fell, kinda like i smacked their arms and landed on the ground.  
**Ray of light**: DDDDX  
**Woven princess**: but then guess wat?  
**Ray of light**: wut? O.O  
**Woven princess**: Cifer-kun comes running rite over!  
**Ray of light**: OMG NO WAII  
**Woven princess**: YES WAII. He comes over, help me up, andthenandthenandthen  
**Ray of light**: wutwutwut? :D  
**Woven princess**: He was all "Are you all right, Orihime?" "Are you sure you're all right?" "I wouldn't want you to be hurt, then I wouldn't have anyone to talk to during study hall." (And this is my favorite)  
_"And I wouldn't have anyone to cheer for me next tuesday, at the game."_  
IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING. And I was like "Yeah. I'm fine….yeah. I'm totally ok!"  
**Ray of light: **lol, wow. that's crazy. what about the others?  
**Woven princess**: you should have seen their faces! lol

...

...

...

OMIGOD, tonight was a blast.

I won't give the details now, because it's super late and I'm dead tired, but I will give you a lil' flashback.

...

**FLASHBACK TO RUKIA'S AWESOME DAY/EVENING AT ICHI'S HOUSE**

...

I was sitting in the living room watching Chappy with Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's sisters.

(AKA, my future prodigy.)

Eventually, Yuzu dosed off on the couch (poor thing, I think it's my fault because she helped me make sandwiches and cake for tonight), so me and Karin put her on the couch and went to sit outside since we had nothing to do (Ichigo was taking a shower.)

I ended up telling Karin about "the new girl, Senna".

AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE TOLD ME.

**Karin**: Wait, the new girl's name is Senna? Does she have like, gold eyes and purple-ish hair?  
**Me**: Yeah, how do you know?  
**Karin**: Ichi-nii used to go to the same school as her before he transferred to Seireitei.  
**Me**: What?  
**Karin**: Yeah. But he transferred to Seireitei because he didn't like HM. He got into a lot of fights with the other boys, especially after Sado-san was transferred the year before.  
**Me**: Wow, that's crazy! I mean, I know Ichigo was from HM but I didn't know he knew Senna!  
**Karin**: She's a real creeper, Rukia-nii. Ichi-nii doesn't believe me, but I used to notice her stalking him around a lot, like when he went to the mall.  
**Me:** Oh, wow...  
**Karin**: Did you know? There was a rumor at school that she has Mono.  
**Me**: Wait, what? (starts laughing)  
**Karin**: Yeah! (smiles)

...And that's what happened.

NOW I'M GONNA GO TO SLEEP, NO ONE DISTURB ME!


	7. 七 Your's Truly, Rukia Kuchiki

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷****学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 7**

**Your's Truly, Rukia Kuchiki**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Oh.

My.

God.

The boys basketball tournament.

Seireitei _OWNED._

The final score was 13 to- wait for it- _3._

_FRIGGIN THREE! _

Hueco Mundo FAILED big time. And it was really fun.

Not to mention Ichigo looked totally hot out on the court, in the jersey. (his number on the team is 15, isn't that funny? Ichi-go!)

Also, Orihime _shined_ out on the sidelines. My guess is that having Ulquiorra say what he did to her after Senna and Ririn epic- failed to catch her on Friday really gave her a new energy.

Oh yes, speaking of Orihime and Ulquiorra...

The star couple of Seireitei Gakuen are _finally_ an official thing. And they are called the star couple because that's what they are.

Ulquiorra Cifer transferred last year from HM for unknown reasons. He's brilliant, tall, dark and handsome, being one of the only guys at Seireitei who has a fanclub at his school (AND HIS EYES. YOU SHOULD SEE HIS EYES). Rumor has it that last Valentine's Day, he got so much chocolate he gave it ALL away to the poor, except for the one Orihime gave him.

And get this.

It was _giri _choco.

And Orihime Inoue? Come on, I shouldn't have to explain about her. Sure, she may be kind of slow, and zones out a lot, (AND the fact that her hanging out with Rangiku-san has made her a bit lazy) but she's actually a really good student, and she's gorgeous. She's got long, waist lenth burnt orange hair, which is a super-rare color. The only other people at school with orange hair are Ichigo and Rangiku (WHO ARE BOTH FREAKING GORGEOUS, OBVIOUSLY. THUS THE EQUATION: Orange hair=pretty person.)  
Anyways, she's petite, about 5''2, and she has big brown eyes, almost hazel-ish. She also has a really nice body, she's got that imagination hourglass figure (ALTHOUGH IN MY OPINION, THIS ISN'T WHAT PEOPLE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT).  
On top of all that, the most important thing Orihime has is her personality. Orihime is the sweetest, friendliest thing, which is funny, because she barely has any friends besides me and Tatsuki (AND ULQUIORRA, OF COURSE).

So yes, that's the star couple of Seireitei high. The couple _everyone_ envies, that picture-perfect couple you usually see in magazines or something. Although, they are different from them in the fact they they are sooo in love.

AND DO NOT TELL ME THEY WON'T MAKE IT PAST THIS YEAR. HE WAS FEEDING HER AFTER THE WHOLE NNOITRA THING (WHICH I HAVE YET TO SPEAK ABOUT.)

_FEEDING_ HER.

WITH HIS SPOON!

HOW FREAKING CUTE IS THAT?

ULQUIORRA AND ORIHIME ARE **LOVE. **THOU SHALT NOT DENY!

Anyways.

SPEAKING OF THE STAR COUPLE (AGAIN).

After the game, Nnoitra Jiruga, number 5 on HM's basketball team, was caught flirting with our sweet lil' Orihime-chan (HAH, HE'S JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE ULQUIORRA'S NUMBER 4, ONE ABOVE HIM...EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE ON OPPOSITE TEAMS).

For obvious reasons, Ulquiorra didn't like that.

So he broke Nnoitra's nose.

Quote Ulquiorra Cifer himself right after upper-cutting Nnoitra- _"Don't take advantage of her just because she's kawaii."_

(Yes, he really said that.)

I can't blame him, because god, I wanted to do the same thing.

Oh, you should have seen Chizuru's face, too. It was priceless.

Haha, Nnoitra's just _lucky_ Tatsuki couldn't go to the game. She was out that day at a competition.

Anyways, just when we think it's over, _guess_ who appears on scene.

Neliel Tu, president of Seireitei Gakuen Student Council herself.

And what does she do?

She _slugs_ Nnoitra in the jaw. _Hard._ He actually kind of stumbled back a couple feet.

Turns out, Nnoitra and Nel dated back before she transferred to Seireitei. Since she left, they've been an on-off couple because she suspected Nnoitra of cheating but had no real proof, until_ now_.

It was really kinda funny, because after that, Nnoitra's all pinching his bloody nose and rubbing his jaw, and he's following Nel around going "C'mon babe, it was just a joke! C'mon..."

And BAM. Your daily dose of gossip, with love.

~_Your's _truly,

_**Ruk**__**i**__**a**_** Kuch****i****k****i**.

(_SWEET_ THAT RHYMES!)  
_

...

...

...

Seireitei Gakuen Times

Table of Contents

Editorial … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 2  
December Updates… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 3  
Your Class And You… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 4  
Smile, Your On Camera!… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 5  
Seireitei Gakuen Winter Dance… … … … … … … … … … … … … page 6  
Art Contest … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 7-8  
Interview … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 9  
Bulletins… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 10  
It's All Student!… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 12  
Horoscopes … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 13  
Student Art … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 13  
Page 9.

INTERVIEW WITH GIN ICHIMARU  
Wednesday, December 2  
Reporter: **Rukia Kuchiki**  
Information provided by: Gin Ichimaru  
As commented by: _Rangiku Matsumoto_

**1. What is your name?**  
Ichimaru Gin.  
_But we call him Kitsune-kun, right Gin?  
_...Right, Ran-chan...  
_Right then, let's continue. Interviewing Senior Citizen, Gin Ichimaru!  
_Aah Ran-chan you have it all wrong, it's Senior Student!  
_SENIOR CITIZEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!_  
Ran-chan!

**2. When is your birthday?**  
September 10

**3. Favorite subject?**  
Well, I'd have to say Computer Tech, probably.  
_Oh, that's so boring! You know what's fun, Rukia-chan? Watching the football team after practice, all shirtless and sweaty. Hahahaha!  
_Ran-chan...  
_I was kidding, Gin, kidding!_

**4. Siblings?**  
I don't have any siblings, but I grew up with Ran-chan.  
_Oh, but that __so__ doesn't make me your sibling. We're an item!  
_  
**5. Relationships?  
**Oh, yes. My girlfriend, Rangiku-  
_Oh, hell yes!  
_  
**6. Friends?  
**Izuru Kira, that sweet lil' 11th grader. Say Rukia-chan, your in his class, aren't ya?  
_Izuru? Why him?  
_He's very soft hearted, so it's very easy to tease him and make'em nervous.  
_Gin, please don't tell me you've been harrassing kids again.  
_I don't harrass them, nothin' like that! I just like to play with'em a lil', is all.  
_Uh huh..._

**7. Future career choice?**  
Oh, I'm not sure. Perhaps I'll be a pilot.  
_That would be cool! I could be an airline hostess! I bet I would rock that uniform!_

**8. Hero?**  
I dunno, actually. I s'pose I've never thought about this before.  
_It's ok, you have me!_

**9. Hobbies?  
**Actually, I like planting and tendin' to my persimmon trees in my backyard!  
_Persimmons are sooo good! Have you ever had any, Rukia-chan?  
_You should try'em. I'll bring'em next time for ya, Rukia-chan.

**10. Current Soundtrack?**  
-Never Be The Same-Red  
-Time After Time- Quietdrive  
-It's Not Over- Daughtry  
-Bad Romance- Lady Gaga  
_Gin, you listen to Lady Gaga?  
_It was one time you were playin' your ipod in the car. Bad Romance just stuck to my brain like glue.

**11. Favorite number?**  
29.  
_What, that's mine, too!  
_So then y'know why, right?  
_Yes. :)_

**12. Blood type?**  
A

**13. Favorite color?**  
Light green.  
_I love pink, purple, and gold!_

**14. Are you gay or straight**?  
Straight  
_Obviously, since he's dating me. I'm 100% woman._

**15. Anything else left to say?  
**You should smile more often, Rukia-chan! Smilin' uses less muscles then frownin'!  
_Hah, why are you telling her? You should tell that to her boyfriend, Mr. Frowny-face._  
Who?  
_Ichigo, duh._

...

...

...

You won't believe what happened.

So today after class, I got an envelope from Nel, sealed with my name in _fancy quail cursive_. (ooh la la~) For obvious reasons, I freaked out and tore it open, thinking that it was a letter stating congrats to moi for winning secretary. Instead, this is what I get.

...

_For: Miss Rukia Kuchiki_

...

_On behalf of the student council, good day, we hope you've been doing well, Rukia. This is just a letter stating that you have made it to the finalists list for Secretary.  
I understand that you may be confused by this, as we were not supposed to have a first round and a final thereafter. However, after counting all the votes your fellow classmates and peers dropped in last week, it has come to my attention that the position for secretary has ended in a tie between you and Miss Senna Watanabe.  
As a result, the day after tomorrow (Friday, December 4) we will be holding final rounds. As competition is only one other person, I suggest you find ways to exhibit yourself to the other students to show them that you are worthy of becoming secretary, for example, creating posters to put on the walls, advertising yourself and why they should vote for you._

_If you have any questions, feel free to email me at NelielTu_3SRTGlobal. net._

_Thank you,_

_-Nel Tu, Student Council President _

...

OH MY GOD WTF NO WAII BBQ

...Ok, I'm done.

But, seriously. IT'S ME AGAINST **SENNA**! OF ALL FREAKING PEOPLE!

NOW IT'S PERSONAL, IF I DON'T WIN, HER HEAD WILL INFLATE SO BIG SHE WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO MOVE!

...

After class, I grabbed Momo and dragged her out into the hallway, and then showed her the letter.

Momo gasped. "No way, dude. That's just...wow. You against Senna...that's so exciting!" she gripped my arm nervously. "Don't worry, you have all of us behind you!"

I pulled her hand off my arm and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a light shake, "Momo, what if I lose? I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again!"

Momo wrapped her arms around me in a (slightly) crushing hug, "Don't worry, you've got all of us behind you! I bet even Ichigo would vote for you!"

"I don't think-"

"Oh,_ there _you are!" Momo and I turned slightly just in time to see (UGH) Senna running down the empty hallway.

Damn, how the hell did she find us here? Did she sniff us out or something?

"Kuchiki, I win. Look at this." Senna parked herself in front us me (GRRR) and waved an envelope in front of my face.

I took a step back, swatting it away. "Don't wave your shit in front of my face. What do you want?"

Senna rolled her eyes and held up the envelope, "You heard me, Kuchiki. I won the elections. Nel just handed me this envelope and was all "congratulations, Senna." (dramatic sigh)

I rolled my eyes (TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!) and shifted my weight onto my left leg, hand on my hip. "Did you even read what was_ in _the envelope, dumbass?"

"Excuse me? _You're_ the dumbass. Don't be jealous 'cuz you lost..." Senna lost her words as she opened her envelope and read it.

Slowly, as she read, her eyes widened, and her face lost color.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She screamed, throwing the paper on the ground and _stomping_ on it (I know, so mature, right?) before taking the envelope, ripping it in half, and pointing a shaky finger at me, "T-This isn't over, Kuchiki. Ichigo is mine, and I will prove it to you. Don't you worry." she called out as she marched off, down the hallway. "He's mine, and there's nothing you can do!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my fucking shoes!" I yelled back, before taking a couple steps in the other direction, towards Momo, who promptly burst out laughing, clinging to me. "What a moron."

"Oh my- Rukia- did you see her _face_? She looked like a dead puffer fish!" Momo shrieked.

I grumbled, looking back in the direction Senna took off to, "I have a feeling we haven't seen anything yet."

...

...

...

Freaking Kurotsuchi-sensei, he's such a creeper.

I mean, he paints his nails dark blue.

AND.

He has a coke nail.

(As in, all his nails are short except for the one on his middle finger, which is like, an inch or 2 long. I hope this isn't suggestive...)

Don't try to contradict me, saying a teacher would never do drugs.

Or that this is Seireitei Gakuen and stuff like that doesn't happen here.

HE HAS A FREAKING COKE NAIL.

A **BLUE** COKE NAIL.

...

**KUROTSUCHI-SENSEI'S 5TH PERIOD CLASS: CHEMISTRY**

...

I am SO glad class is over. We have one more class, and then _Sayonara!_

I shoved my chem book in my bag and stood up to go as Ichigo walked up to my desk. (As he does _everyday_!)

Around then, Kurotsuchi-sensei looks at me and goes "Oh, Kuchiki. Before I forget, the principal wants you in his office after class, which is now. Get going." Kurotsuchi-sensei picked up his bag (with his freaky gold pointer sticking right out of it) and turned to the door, stomping out. "We're leaving, Nemu. Move, you dolt!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

I really don't understand how or why Nemu puts up with Kurotsuchi-sensei like that all the time. I would have gone insane already.

"Oi Rukia, I'll meet you at the lockers." Ichigo looked at me almost sternly, like he was a teacher giving me detention.

"Alright..."

...

...

...

I stood outside the the principal's office.

Geez, what could Principal Yamamoto want-

"Kuchiki, stop wasting our time and get in here already."

Oh yeah. The doors are see-through.

(Annnnnnnnd_ why _is Kurotsuchi-sensei and all the other teachers here?)

I opened the door, taking a nervous step inside.

All my teachers are lined up in 2 straight rows, all looking official and, in truth, kinda scary.

Principal Yamamoto is standing at the end, right in front of my view, with Vice Principal Sasakibe a little off to the side.

"Um...yes?" I slowly approached. Damn, I feel small...

"Come in, we have something very important to discuss." Shihoin-sensei said, giving me a confident smile. She must have noticed that I'm nervous...

I stepped inside the giant office, looking around. Kaien-dono (I'm sorry; I realize I never told you he works here. He's my art teacher.) smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up.

Principal Yamamoto stayed in his position, gripping his wooden walking stick thing in front of him.

"Kuchiki Rukia. I have been discussing you with your teachers."

Oh my god.

"I have also been looking at a lot of your artwork lately."

Don't tell me.

"I have noticed something from you that other students' artwork does not have."

I can explain!

"And your Art teacher, Kaien, speaks highly of you."

The sexy bishie drawing- I didn't know I had lost it! I...I was...forced to draw it!

"I analyzed your submission for our Annual Contest, and we have decided to make you a finalist for the City Competition. Congratulations."

...Wait, what?

...

...

...

Ohhhhhh, life is good.

Rukia is happyyyyyyyy.

I love everyone. You and you and _you_~!

...

_Welcome to Seireitei Global!_

...

**Sign In | Sign Up | Search**

...

**Login**: STRAWBERRiLiGHTS  
**Password**: sexyback

...

**Inbox:** 1 _new_  
**Drafts**: 3  
**Sent **_(empty)_  
**Spam **(_emtpy_)  
**Trash**: 143 _old_

...

**To:** Rukia Kuchiki: "STRAWBERRiLiGHTSSRTGlobal. net"  
**From:** Momo Hinamori: "xSEiREiTEiPEACHxxSRTGlobal. net"  
**Subject: **WARNING: THIS IS CONFIDENTIAL. DO NOT SHOW TO ANYONE. DO NOT READ AROUND ANYONE. HEART.

...

RUKIA KUCHIKI KUROSAKI (DO NOT DENY THE TRUTHHHH). LOOK AT THIS.

THIS. THIS IS MY CONVERSATION AFTER CHEM WITH SHIRO-CHAN AND ICHIGO, AFTER YOU WENT TO THE OFFICE. YOU KNOW HOW SHIRO-CHAN TAKES CHEM WITH US SINCE HE'S SUCH A GENIUS AND STUFF? YEAH.

...

**CONVERSATION WITH TOSHIRO, ICHIGO, AND MOMO AFTER CHEM**

...

**Momo:** "Hey, Shiro-chan, you have Social Studies with Kaname-sensei, right?"  
**Toshiro**: "I told you not to call me that! And yes."  
**Momo**: "Did you get the vocab that he gave us?"  
**Toshiro**: "Yes."  
**Momo:** "Um, can I borrow it?"  
**Ichigo:** "Oh, yeah, me too?"  
**Toshiro**: "...you can borrow it, Momo."  
**Momo**: "Thanks!"  
**Ichigo**: "What the hell, you bastard! I need those terms too!"  
**Toshiro**: "I'm not helping you with anything until you admit that you like that Ku—"  
**Ichigo**: "Well I'm not admitting anything until you admit that you lik—"  
(Both look at Momo, then back at each other)  
**Both**: "IDIOT!"

...

SO, I WILL ASSUME SINCE YOU ARE READING DOWN HERE YOU HAVE ALREADY READ WHAT'S UP THERE. ANYWAYS, I SEND YOU THIS BECAUSE OF A NEW THEORY THAT:

KUROSAKI ICHIGO, FUTURE HUSBAND OF YOU, KUCHIKI RUKIA, HAS DONE US ALL A FAVOR AND HAS DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR YOU.

WHAT DOES THIS CONV. HAVE TO DO WITH IT, YOU WONDER? WELL, MY DEAR, PLEASE NOTE SHIRO-CHAN LINE # 4. QUOTE:

_"I'm not helping you with anything until you admit that you like that Ku—"_

THAT KU- WHAT? WHO IS KU-? OBVIOUSLY MY DARLING SHIRO-CHAN WAS CUT OFF ON HIS WORDS, THANKS TO A CERTAIN SOMEONE.

(I'M GONNA FRIGGIN' SMOTHER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, ICHIGO!)

NO, MY THEORY, DEAR RUKIA, IS THAT "KU-" IS SHIRO-CHAN TRYING (AND FAILING) TO SAY "THAT KUCHIKI GIRL".

SO, IF WE COMPLETE SHIRO-CHAN'S SENTENCE, WE GET:

_"I'm not helping you with anything until you admit that you like __that Kuchiki girl__."_

THERE-FREAKING-FORE, I COMPLETE MY THEORY THAT KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

IS IN LOVE.

WITH KUCHIKI RUKIA.

WHICH IS YOU.

(YES, I KNOW, I AM A GENIUS.)

AND YES, I REALIZE THERE IS A FLAW. KU- COULD BE KUCHIKI, _OR _IT COULD BE KUROTSUCHI.

BUT REALLY, DOES ICHIGO EVEN KNOW NEMU EXISTS?

DOUBT IT.

(NO OFFENSE TO HER, OF COURSE.)

AND I HIGHLY DOUBT SHIRO-CHAN COULD BE TALKING ABOUT KUROTSUCHI-SENSEI. THAT'S JUST GROSS.

ANYWAYS, THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT.

IF I FIND MORE DIRT, I'LL DUTIFULLY EMAIL YOU.

-WITH LOVE,

Momo (is so friggin' amazing, I know.)


	8. 八 It Has Got To Be Destiny

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷****学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 8**

**It Has Got To Be Destiny**

**...**

**...**

**...**

How's life?

Mine's boring.

...Ok, I realize that's a big fat lie, with the whole thing between me and Senna going on. I suppose you could say it's like a love triangle, no?

(THOUGH IN MY OPINION IT'S NOT A TRIANGLE 'CUZ FREAKING SENNA DOESN'T HAVE A CHANCE!)

Back to reality...

HOLY GOD THE DANCE IS IN THREE DAYS!

And yes, the final round Secretary will occur after the dance.

Though for the two of us, it started a loooooong time ago.

Anyways, we don't have school today because it's teacher's day (teacher's day? What about student's day?) so we're crashing at Renji's apartment (he lives alone, and get this: Shihoin-sensei's boyfriend is his landlord. Renji's face was priceless when Shihoin-sensei showed up at his apartment demanding rent.)

"We" as in me (duh), Uryu, Ichigo (OMGEE. It's not my birthday and yet Renji is giving me a present), and Sado. Mizuiro's unavailable and Keigo's grounded, so they're no-shows.

...

...

...

I HATE EVERYTHING.

Ok, on the weekend I went to the mall with Hisana-nii, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Momo to get my dress.

I got my dress, and it was_ perfect_.

It was light lavender, spaghetti-straps, and stopped a little below my knees. Really simple.

Ok, so Hisana-nii has this obsession with washing clothes after you buy them from the store. Her theory is that "who knows how many people touched these or tried them on? Who knows what kinds of germs are on them?"

So, whenever we buy new clothes, she puts them in the wash.

So, she did that with my dress.

And when it came out of the dryer, it was FULL OF HOLES.

Because the friggin' fabric is so friggin' delicate, it friggin' burned.

After 15 minutes of tears, shrieking, and crying, I set off to Renji's house in shitty mood. Hisana-nii says she'll take me shopping again, which is really terrible. I hate shopping, I'm too small and too short to find anything that fits me well.

CH.

...

I rung the doorbell about 10 times before Renji opened it, an annoyed look on his face.

"Geez Rukia, you-"

"Move it." I shoved past him into the kitchen. It's blazing hot outside, and I just walked 2 blocks to get to his apartment building after finding out my sexy, perfect dress is ruined!

All the dudes were sitting around on the kitchen table (ALREADY DRINKING COKE AND STUFF WITHOUT ME.) Uryu gave me a light smile "Hello, Kuchiki-san."

I waved slightly "Hey guys, waiting for me? How sweet."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Sure midget, you believe that."

"Shut it..." as I strolled past Ichigo, I glanced at him quickly, feeling even more annoyed when I saw his smirk/smile. "...and suck that smile!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and I yanked open the refridgerator door and...

"You guys finished _all_ the freaking soda?" I hissed angrily, squinting at the four empty soda bottles sitting on the table. Ok, I know, acknowledge, and understand that they are teenage boys who have bottomless pits for stomachs, but seriously...

THEY FINISHED ALL OF IT? 4 FRIGGIN BOTTLES?

Renji held up a bottle of Vault (happens to be my favorite soda) and waved it slightly "Not all of it."

I glared at him angrily and hissed "I _hate_ Vault."

Ok, I know I'm being so freaking rude. Renji's my best friend, and he's obviously showing that now by saving the whole friggin' bottle of my favorite soda just for me...

Renji's slight frown deepened "What do you mean? You love Vault, you drink it all the time!"

I slammed the refridgerator door shut and spun on my heel. "Never mind, I'll go buy something myself!" before marching out.

I could feel Renji's frown (and everyone's stares; I'm being a total baby in front of Ichigo, how stupid of me) on my back as Renji called out, "Rukia, what's your problem? Are you like, on your period or something?"

...WHAT THE HELL, RENJI. THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU FREAKING SAY OUT LOUD.

ESPECIALLY WHEN MY BOY LOVE IS IN THE ROOM!

My face flushed slightly "Shut _up_, dammit! I'm going!"

UGH.

...

Ok, there is something wrong with me.

Renji had a whole freaking bottle of Vault just for me, and I just ditched it there.

I highly doubt there will be any left by the time I get back.

WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND RUN MY MOUTH.

GEEZ, RUKIA.

...

Renji just texted me.

...

**Renji:** 'where r u?'  
**Rukia**: ' vndng mchns, duh'  
**Renji**: '-_- ichigos lookin 4 u'  
**Rukia**: 'w/e'

...

and then I freaked out.

ICHIGO'S LOOKING FOR ME?

WHEN DID HE LEAVE?

DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM?

WHAT IF-

"Yo."

Oh.

My.

God.

Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool.

"Hi." I kept my face directed at the vending machine, my head tilted slightly forward so my hair covered my face from the sides.

I could tell Ichigo was standing behind me, slightly to my right, hands shoved in his pockets.

Oh god, why did he have to come looking for me now?

"Are you done here, midget? We have to go back-"

"No! Can't you see the dollar in my hand? Of course I'm not done!"

"Well, hurry up then!"

"Fine! Dumb strawberry..." I muttered angrily, turning my attention back to the machines.

It got quiet for a couple minutes.

"Ichigo, go back." I said in a low tone, still staring at the machine. The last thing I want is him making things more awkward for me then it already is-

"No way, midget. Are you crazy? I'm not going back without you. Anyways, you've been standing here staring at the friggin' machine for the past 10 minutes, so obviously you're not here to get anything-"

"I-I am, too!" I shrieked, face flushing as I whipped around to face him. "It's not your place to decide what goes on in my brain!"

"Then tell me, what does go on in that head of yours?"

"Uhh..." I felt my face heat up as I turned around, back at the machine. "Never mind! (looks at machine) You better stop complaining about me taking long! It was your idea to come out here in the first place!"

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have to be here if you didn't flip on us and run out like a crazy maniac!"

"What? _YOU'RE_ the crazy-"

The words end up cut off by his lips.

And his tongue.

Give me five seconds, my brain is not functioning right now.

OH MY GOD.

KUROSAKI ICHIGO IS KISSING ME!

**KISSING **ME!

I drop my dollar (I hope it doesn't blow away or something...) and wrap my arms around his neck, getting into the kiss. One of my hands grips his shirt, wrinkling it, and the other goes into his hair. He pulls one arm around my waist, lifting me up slightly (as I am the shortest thing in the world) and his other hand strokes my cheek.

Mind you, it's not one of those hot, one-time kisses (although it sounds like it is). It's more like sweet, sincere, and loving.

We stay like that for a moment, with him pushing me against the vending machines (yes, I realize we are out in public and anyone can see us, but it's not like I'm gonna stop him...)

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he gasps as he suddenly pulls back, his signature frown decorating his pretty face again (along with a slight blush, haha. I made Ichigo Kurosaki blush.)

"Wait, what—"

I don't get a chance to finish my sentence with his tongue being in my mouth and all.

I hope he knows I was gonna say yes.

...

"Hurry up, _girlfriend_." Ichigo said in a mocking tone, walking ahead with his hands in his pockets while I desperately tried to fix my hair and calm my flustered expression.

I mean, c'mon, I just finished making out _and_ being asked out by the guy of my dreeeeams. Give me some time, dammit.

"Don't tell _me_ to hurry up, _you're_ the one who made us stay there for like, 10 whole minutes-"

I glanced at the fingers around my wrist and stopped.

"Ichigo?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he closed the small distance between us (OMG is he gonna kiss me again?)

I held completely still as Ichigo carefully placed his hand on top of my head to smooth down my hair. (which is messy; totally his fault for wrecking it; I think I should have put my hair up today...)

Carefully, he ran his fingers through the back strands and tucked the rest behind my ear, that random strand of hair falling in front of my face like it always did.

"There," Ichigo said in an approving tone, his hands going back inside his pockets. "Now you don't look like a runaway phycho person. Can't be seen in public with a lunatic, after all."

Without a single word, I punched him the arm.

"Catch me if you can, I'm the gingerbread man!" I screeched, bolting away, just as Ichigo's arms shot out to grab me and (probably) tickle me to death.

"SO YOU REALLY ARE A MAN, THEN?" Ichigo yelled as he chased right after me.

I laughed evilly, dodging an old lady and her dog, "THEN THAT MAKES YOU GAY, ICHI!"

"You're right...MIDGET GET BACK HERE!"

I ran, half laughing-half screaming, back towards Renji's apartment, with the end-of-autumn wind totally ruining my hair again- I'll just have Ichigo fix it again.

...

Ichigo stood outside of Renji's apartment door, with him fixing my hair again.

"Now you listen, Midget." Ichigo said, leaning over me so that his forehead almost touched mine. "We're gonna keep this a secret, ok?"

"But whyyy?" I whined, putting on a pouty face. "I wanna tell everyone-"

"Not yet. We should keep it a secret until after the dance."

"Why?"

"Because, you're going with Renji, aren't you?" Ichigo's eyes bore into mine, "You know my dad. He'll make me attend the stupid dance if you're going, too, even if it's with someone else. Besides, I need to figure out a way to tell Byakuya." his nose wrinkled slightly.

"Don't address him by his first name!" I grumbled. Seriously, I wanted to tell everyone so I could rub it in Senna's face even more!

"C'mon, midget," Ichigo's eyes focused on mine again, "Just until the stupid dance is over with, ok?"

"Fine. But I'm going to tell Momo and Orihime."

"Midget-"

"Just them, I swear! No one else!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" I re-tucked (for about the billionth time today) my hair behind my ear as Ichigo straightened up and rang Renji's doorbell.

"It's open!"

Ichigo opened the door and held it open (see, chivalry is_ so _not dead) as I skipped inside. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

Renji raised an eyebrow at me, "What's got you so happy? You're _skipping_."

"Is it wrong for me to be happy, now?" I said loudly and made my way to the kitchen to see if there was any Vault left for me- all the while watching out of the corner of my eye as Renji raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, who shrugged.

AY BIATCH, DON'T QUESTION MY BOYFRIEND!

"Oh yeah, Rukia, you missed your favorite scene in the movie, and Keigo was here a few minutes ago and finished all the the Vault." Renji called out as I took a piece of cake.

"Yeah, well I am capable of rewinding the movie as it is mine, and Keigo will suffer a long and torcherous death." I sang out as I grabbed a napkin and went back to the living room, where everyone was seated. I plopped myself in the middle of my sexy, gorgeous new boyfriend and Uryu.

I fixed myself so I was sitting cross-legged and placed my plate on my lap when I noticed I forgot my fork.

"Ichigo, hold this!" I handed him my plate and went to get a fork.

And when I got back to my seat, I re-planted myself between Uryu and Ichigo and held my hand out for my plate, which I got.

Then I looked at it, and realized it was empty.

I stared at it, wide-eyed. Dude, where the hell's my cake?

I turned to look at Ichigo, who was pretending to be all innocent or whatever, still freaking _chewing_ on what is supposed to be my piece of cake!

I stared at him for a couple moment until he looked at me.

"What?"

"ICHIGO!" I screeched, hitting him with my paper plate, ""H-HOW DARE YOU EAT MY CAKE, YOU...YOU DUMBY!"

"...Dumby?"


	9. 九 J'veux Ton Amour, Not Friends

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷****学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 9**

**J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends**

**...**

**...**

**...**

...Stupid Ichigo, stop looking at me.

I know you're so in love with me and you can't get enough 'cause I'm so gorgeous and amazing, but really.

It's been five whole minutes.

Seriously, his face is stiff and it's really wierd. When Byakuya-nii gets that face (which is like, 24/7) it looks nice on him.

But when Ichigo does it...

He just looks like a grumpy pedo-bear.

(Actually, he looks kind of cute.)

But Byakuya-nii does it better because it matches his personality.

It kinda matches Ichigo's personality, too, actually. It depends on how you look at it.

(I call it the porcelain look.)

The porcelain look is not for everyone. Only certain people can pull it off.

Like Byakuya-nii and Ulquiorra.

Oh, you should see Orihime doing that look. She can actually pull it off pretty well. Which is wierd...

...Wait. Don't tell me Ichigo is undressing me with his eyes.

...

I think I should find a new place to sit.

...

...

Ichigo passed me a note.

(And Senna passed me a glare, but we don't talk about insignificant things!)

It said he had to ask me something important, but he didn't write anything back because Kurotsuchi-sensei likes to do this thing where he confiscates notes and reads them out loud in class.

So instead, he texted me.

...

**TEXT CONVO. BETWEEN ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND RUKIA KUCHIKI**

...

**Ichigo**: hey u busy after skool?  
**Rukia**: no. y?  
**Ichigo**: I'm gonna take u somewhere  
**Rukia**: O.o where?  
**Ichigo**: u'll c. tell ur sis or w/e  
**Rukia:** how long will we be out  
**Ichigo**: idk, tell her we're gonna study my place  
**Rukia**: u want me 2 lie 2 her.  
**Ichigo**: i nevr said it was a lie.  
**Rukia**: oh rly?  
**Ichigo**: really.  
**Rukia**: shaddup  
**Ichigo**: Make me :P  
**Ichigo**: Rukia?  
**Ichigo**: Rukia.  
**Ichigo**: Roo?  
**Ichigo**: Rukia Kuchiki.  
**Rukia**: then i challenge u 2 a...  
**Ichigo**: wat, rock paper scissors? no, u always lose  
**Rukia**: SHADDAP BIATCH. and actually that makes u dumb cuz that is good 4 u, if i always lose  
**Ichigo**: shut it. then wat?  
**Ichigo**: ?  
**Ichigo**: Rukia?  
**Ichigo**: MIDGET. ANSWER DAMMIT.  
**Rukia**: oh sry. was finishing classwork  
**Ichigo**: pfft ur still not done?  
**Rukia:** Shutup. hey wats #25?  
**Ichigo:** but u just told me 2 shutup  
**Rukia**: Whats 25 biatch?  
**Ichigo**: Y shud i tell u?  
**Rukia**: um. cuz u luv me? 8D  
**Ichigo**: ...  
**Rukia**: PLEASE? FOR ME?  
**Ichigo**: -_- its "emulsoids"  
**Rukia**: kay thnx  
**Ichigo**: how could u not remember? weve been studying it 4 weeks  
**Rukia**: ARM WRESTLING.  
**Ichigo**: wtf?  
**Rukia**: I CHALLENGE U.  
**Ichigo**: lol, thats a joke rite? ur jk'ing?  
**Rukia**: im srs. ur going dooown biatch. at lunch.  
**Ichigo**: right. u realize im 2x ur size? ill pwn u  
**Rukia**: oh yeah, im totally shivering!  
**Ichigo**: yeah the a/c's been causing quite a draft  
**Rukia**: Oh. HA.  
**Ichigo**: I win. Exactly.  
**Rukia**: Biatch.  
**Ichigo**: so r we good on today?  
**Rukia**: yep. it's a date?  
**Ichigo**: a secret date  
**Rukia**: alright...boyfrieeeeend ❤  
**Ichigo**: -_- ha ha.

...

...

...

**ROMEO AND JULIET  
**11th and 12th Grade Drama  
Teacher: Rojuro Otoribashi  
Live Play: December 17

ROLES:  
**Romeo** - Yumichika Ayesegawa  
_Backup_ - Takao Ikeda  
**Juliet **- Senna Watanabe  
_Backup_ - Rukia Kuchiki  
**Friar Lawrence** - Daiji Hirasago  
**Mercutio** - Daisuke Shimizu  
**The Nurse** - Rangiku Matsumoto  
**Tybalt** - Katsuo Suzuki  
**Sir Capulet** - Masahiro Hayashi  
**Lady Capulet** - Yoshino Amagai  
**Sir Montague** - Masato Yamazaki  
**Lady Montague** - Amaya Tanaka  
**Paris** - Kenji Yamashita  
**Benvolio** - Keigo Asano  
**Prince Escalus** - Izuru Kira  
**Friar John** - Ryuu Nakamura  
**Balthasar** - Tasashi Saito  
**Sampson **- KatsuKobayashi**  
Gregory** - Hajime Mori  
**Abram** - Izanagi Takahashi  
**The Apothecary** - Rei Yamaguchi  
**Peter** - Taichi Miyamoto  
**Rosaline** - Mizuho Asano  
**The Chorus** - Hideki Kimura

...

So, Senna got the lead role for Romeo and Juliet.

I just realized, Yumichika-kun keeps getting lead role. He had it last year, and also back in 10th grade. He's a really good actor.

Anyways.

I'm Senna's backup.

Honestly, I don't mind, but I hope this doesn't make her head inflate two times its size. She's the type that will take every little achievement of hers and shove it in my face.

(Not that I wouldn't do that...)

And honestly, I know my acting skills are better then her's. I played Alice during last year's play.

...

**RUKIA KUCHIKI: DECEMBER SCHEDULE**

...

1: Ulquiorra's birthday. For Orihime's sake, be nice. Say happy birthday.  
1: Find out what Orihime is doing for Ulquiorra's birthday.  
6: Winter dance: going with Renji as friends. Get new dress.  
10: Dad's birthday! (Ichigo's dad, I mean)  
17: Romeo and Juliet Play. Though they probably won't need me.  
20: Toshiro-kun's birthday. Tease him for still being bean-sized (with Momo, of course!)  
20: Find out what Momo is doing for Toshiro's birthday.  
21: ❤ Byakuya-nii and Hisana-nii's anniversary.  
21: Find out what they will be doing that day.  
21: Stay out all day long to insure privacy for them.  
21: Or, kick them out for the day. They need to get out more. Together.  
...

...

...

"What's up, Kuchiki? Distracted or something?" I dipped my paintbrush into plum-purple paint and turn at the sound of Kaien-dono's cheerful voice, a slight blush decorating my face.

I'm in Art class right now, where Ukitake-sensei is the sensei (obviously) and Kaien-dono is his TA.

"I am not in love!" I said haughtily, turning back towards my abstract painting. Kaien-dono raised an eyebrow, as I saw out of the corner of my eye.

"I never said you were in love, Kuchiki..."

"Oh..."

"So, you're in love. Who's the guy?"

WHAT.

ME?

IN LOVE?

"I am not in love!" I kept my view on my painting, my face turning an evil shade of pink.

"Alright..."

Kaien-dono stepped onto the side, leaning forward as he looked at my painting, his thumb and first finger gripped his chin thoughtfully.

I looked up at him, his eyes scrutinizing my work, mind in thought.

"Ano...what is it?" I stared at him, glancing back and forth between his face and my painting.

Kaien-dono straightened up, nodding slightly. "I see the hidden depth behind your work, Kuchiki."

"Huh?"

"Alright." Kaien-dono pulled his glasses off his head and put them on, "The colors you chose and the way you painted them onto this paper represents your feelings and moods. To an untrained eye, abstract may just look like a 3 year old's work, but if you look deep into it I can sort of see your thoughts." Kaien-dono pointed at the painting, his finger roaming around, pointing at different colors "You seemed to start with red, painting a sort of a thread going throught the middle of the piece, slightly curling to the upper-right hand corner and the lower- left hand corner. I'm going to assume that this red thread represents a new bond in your life. The ribbon is red because red symbolizes warmth, love, passion, sexuality, and whatnot."

I stare at him, and then back at my painting.

"The light and dark hues of purple with white used on the left side of your painting is to represent you. The purple represents you as you are currently. The white is your feelings on this new bond and what you believe in according to this. On the other side of the painting, you used-" Kaien-dono smirks slightly at this- "Orange. My guess is that whoever this other side of the new bond is, orange is to represent him (why does he assume it's a "him"?) in his own current state. The black mixed into the orange is present for two reasons- one, to represent this person's thoughts and feelings, and two, to oppose the white on the left side. My guess is that the white and black used is to show something like 'opposites attract', like yin-yang. Lastly, the way the orange and purple meet in the center and blend into each other shows the trust you have in this boy and the importance of your bond with him."

I hear some random student calling Kaien-dono in the back, and he excuses himself and goes to help the other student, leaving me to gape at my painting.

That's deep.

Kaien-dono has read right through me and this painting, and I didn't even realized I was using those colors to symbolize those feelings, bonds, whatever.

I'm in mild shock.

Everything Kaien-dono has said to me...

How does he know I'm talking about a boy?

Furthermore...

Am I in love with Ichigo?

...

...

...

20 minutes after school ended and 90 percent of the students went home, Ichigo texted me to meet him outside Ukitake-sensei's classroom.

I wandered the empty hallways, silently praying that I wouldn't get lost, until I spotted him leaning against the wall.

As soon as I see that pretty mop of orange hair, my heart bursts, and I bolt over.

"Ichigo!" I stop a couple of inches before him. He glances at me and suspiciously flips his phone closed.

"Hey."

"What were you doing?" I asked curiously, eyeing his phone. I don't mean to be nosy, but what if he's texting -ugh- Senna or something?

"I was actually just about to call you." Ichigo didn't look at me as he spoke. "Can we go?"

I looked down at my feet. "I want something, first."

I felt his eyes on mine (or actually, my head, since I'm looking down) "What is it?"

I grab his tie and tug. "Come down here."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, places his hands on his knees, bending (I'm not that short, come on!) and leans over "_What_, midget? Hurry up, we-"

I use this chance to shut him up by carefully pressing my lips against his, putting my hand on his shoulder, my other hand still gripping his tie.

We stay like that for a few moments, getting into the kiss, when we here a giggle and then a flash.

Ichigo and I look over, pulling apart slightly (promptly ignoring the trail of saliva, we're hot kissers) and direct our glares just in time to see _Keigo_ of all people standing there, goofy smile on his idiotic face, camera in hand.

"YES! I GOT IT!" Keigo screams, holding his camera above his head, "OH, THIS IS GOING ON FACEBOOK!"

"KEIGO, YOU FREAK!" I screamed, and immediatly he bolted down the hall. Ichigo and I ran after him insanely.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! RUKIA AND POKERFACE, CAUGHT IN THE ACT! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE SUSPICIOUS!" Keigo laughs, his hair flying past his shoulders as he runs (really quickly) down different hallways, trying to lose us. "I ONLY CAME TO GET MY BOOKS, BUT HELL, THIS IS _WAY _BETTER! RUKIA-CHAN AND KUROSAKI POKERFACE EATING FACE IN THE DIM LIGHTS OF AFTER HOURS SEIREITEI HIGH!"

"KEIGO, GIVE US THE CAMERA OR DIE!" I screamed.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled.

"NEVER!" Keigo screamed, darting past the bathrooms.

"GIMME THE CAMERA OR HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL!" (me)

"ASANO!" (Ichigo)

"NO!" (Guess who)

We ran out to the back of the school, where the gym, tennis/basketball courts, and swimming pools. We cornered Keigo at the 5-9 foot deep swimming pool. Keigo looked back and forth from me to Ichigo, the camera behind his back.

"Give us the camera, Asano." Ichigo said dangerously.

"N-Never." Kiego looked behind him, a couple inches from falling into the pool.

I growled angrily. "Keigo, you little-"

Keigo whips around violently and hurls the camera across the swimming pool.

"THINK FAST!" He screams. The camera seems to fly in slow motion as the three of us stare at it in horror. For a moment, it seems that the camera is going to make it to the soft mats on the other side of the pool, but the camera (luckily) hits the pool's edge and -_plunk_!- falls into 9 foot deep water.

Ichigo and I stare at the pool in wonder as Keigo lets out a loud, piercing scream.

"HOLY SHIT!" We watch silently as he begins to _strip_ (seriously!), pulling his shirt off, then his pants (at which Ichigo unsucessfully covered my eyes with his hands) and dove into the water in nothing except his boxers.

We stand out there waiting for him to resurface, because hell, we are NOT leaving until that camera is in our hands.

Also because if Keigo drowns, _someone's _gonna have to fish him out of the water, and I highly doubt Ichigo will let me give him mouth-to-mouth.

As we stand there waiting for Keigo, I get an evil idea.

"Ichigo, gimme your blackberry."

Ichigo looks over at me frowning, "Why?"

"You'll see. Hand it over."

Ichigo dutifully gives it to me, "You're not gonna throw it in with Keigo, are you?"

I scoff. "No, I'm getting blackmail."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and I steady the blackberry as Keigo resurfaces, gasping and climbing out of the pool.

He stands on the edge, gripping the camera, "Please, please turn on! Mizuho's gonna kill me!"

"Hey, Keiiiii~go!" I called out in a loud, flirty-ish voice, carefully using the camera on Ichigo's blackberry to zoom in on him from across the pool. As soon as Keigo looked over, I snapped a picture.

"I get it." Ichigo says, smirking down at his phone in my hands. I nodded and showed him the photo- Keigo Asano, all wet, in bright pink boxers with dancing rainbow _teddy bears _on them.

"NO WAIT YOU GUYS!" Keigo yelled, as I waved the blackberry around.

"Delete the photo and keep us a secret, or this is going into everyone's inboxes."

"Ok ok, I swear I'll keep my mouth shut! Just don't- don't show-"

"Alright then." I saved the photo in Ichigo's phone, and turned around.

As I did, Ichigo held out his hand, which I high-fived.

...Damn straight, betch.

...

...

...

"Where are we gonna go, Ichigo?"

"To my house."

Ichigo and I stepped outside as he walked over to the bicycle rack, unlocking his bike and pulling it out. I stood there stupidly, watching him.

"So your gonna just ride away and make me walk?" I asked in a shrieky-ish tone. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid. Get on the back."

My eyes widened slightly. "B-But what if someone sees-"

"Just because we're on the same bike does not mean we're together that way, Rukia. Stop worrying about that." Ichigo got onto his bike, "Now get on, we have to go."

I sat down carefully behind him, "What if I fall off?"

Ichigo snorted, "You won't. Hold on to me if your so worried about it."

He carefully pedalled onto the street, which we usually walked together on, and I slowly wrapped my arms around him, frowning and trying to fight my blush back.

Stupid Ichigo, why couldn't we just walk like we always do?

...

...

Here's a thought that occured to me.

Ichigo walks to and from school.

With me.

So if he brought a bike today...

which he NEVER has before...

did he bring it just for me?

...

...

"So _this_ is your amazing idea of a date." It came out as more of a statement then a question.

Remember how Ichigo told me to tell Hisana-nii we were going to study at his house?

I seriously thought he was joking.

Buuuut.

He wasn't, apparently. Because right now, we're in his room studying for an english test tomorrow.

I'm sitting at his desk, and he's on the bed.

I turned around to send an annoyed look at Ichigo, who in turn rolls his eyes at me.

"Midget, this test is important, you can't fail it."

"If this is your great idea of a first date, I really want to know how you are going to propose." I said, glancing down at his papers before turning my attention back to my own work.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Where did the idea of me proposing come from, hmm?"

I turned my head sharply to meet Ichigo's eyes, "I didn't mean it like that! I'm just curious to see how you would plan out other important occasions!"

Ichigo smirked, "Or, you just want me that badly. Huh,_ Roo_? Is that it?"

I glared at him angrily, jaw clenching at the nickname, "Y-You know what? Well...well... SHUT UP!" and threw my textbook at his head.

...

"Hey Ichigo, I just noticed. Where are your sisters and your dad?"

"Yuzu is at a sleepover and Karin has a soccer game she's practicing for. Dad is attending a CME."

"What's a CME?"

"Continuing Medical Education, duh."

"Well,_ excuse me_!...So you knew they wouldn't be home today?"

"Yep. I figured I would have to kick them out before planning a date here. Who knows what they would do to screw it up if they were home...especially my dad."

...

20 MINUTES LATER

...

I'm almost done with my study guide when I hear Ichigo's book slam shut and him stand up off the bed.

"Oi Rukia, let's go."

I glance over at him, "Huh?"

Ichigo beckons me with a finger, "Come with me."

"..Ok..."

...

We go downstairs into the kitchen, where there's a ton of stuff spread out on the kitchen island. I looked around.

"Umm, what are we-"

My words are cut off by an apron in my face.

I yank the apron off my head, "What was that for?"

"Put it on."

My frown disappears, "...Why?"

"Guess."

I stared at the stuff spread out on the table, thinking.

-cans of unknown stuff (I can't read from here)  
-tomatoes  
-mushrooms  
-bell pepper  
-olives  
-other vegatables (I'm too lazy to list more)  
-grated cheese  
-box of dough  
-rolling pin and other kitchen supplies which I am too lazy to list

"...I think we're making pizza," I say, staring at everything on the counter, "But I don't want to get my hopes up only to find out we're not making pizza. I tend to set myself up with this stuff too much. And besides, I'm not sure what to expect from you."

Um...

"...did I just say that out loud?"

Ichigo, who's currently separating the dough in half to make two separate pizzas (probably), smirks. "Yes, we're making pizza. And yes, you said that out loud." He walks over and places the dough in front of me. "This is yours. Flatten it out."

I take the rolling pin and try flattening it out into a perfect circle, stealing a quick glance at Ichigo's, which is already friggin' done, not to mention perfectly.

I look back down at mine, which actually kinda looks like Australia...

I glance at Ichigo, who's staring at me, an amused expression on his face, arms folded across his chest.

"...I'm fine!" I screech, blocking my dough from his view, "I know what you're thinking! Your eyes say everything you don't when you keep your mouth shut, but I can still read you like a book. And right now, your eyes are saying 'Rukia, what the fuck is wrong with you? It's just a piece of dough'!"

Ichigo's smirk gets bigger, and he rolls his eyes, "Do you want me to help you or what?"

"...Yes..."

...

"Ichigo, your supposed to throw up the pizza dough once you flatten it out into a circle, right?"

"Why would you do that?"

"That's what those cool italian super-chefs do whenever they make pizza on tv, don't they?"

"You don't have to do that, Rukia."

"But I wanna!"

"Ok, ok! Do what you want! Geez..."

...

"Umm, Ichigo..."

"Yes, Rukia?"

"There's a bit of a...erm...problem..."

"What did you do?"

"Well, you know how I tossed up my pizza?"

"Mhmm?"

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"...It never came back down..."

"What do you mean it never came back down- _Midget_!"

"...Well it's not like I _knew_ your ceiling was that freaking sticky!"

...

After dinner, Ichigo goes into the kitchen and dumps all the dirty dishes into the sink and then goes into the hallway. "Hey Rukia, c'mon."

"What about dishes?"

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo grabs my hand and drags me towards a small door at the end of the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

Ichigo doesn't bother to answer as he opens the door, beckoning me to go.

I go inside, turning as we walk up the short stairs, "Ichigo, where are we going?"

"To the roof."

"Why-"

Ichigo goes a little past me and opens the door at the end of the staircase, "Here."

As we walk out onto the roof of the house, I notice how perfect the sky looks right now. A full moon and tons of stars scattered all over the place. The sky looks like one of Kaien-dono's canvases.

"It's a full moon tonight," Ichigo comments.

"It's so pretty...why are we here?" I really would like to know.

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? We're stargazing."

Oh.

OH.

OH!

"Ichigo!" I squeal, as he drags me over to the near edge of the roof, where a blanket has been spread for us to sit on. "I didn't know you were a romantic!"

I giggle as his face gets red, ears burning as he sits down cross-legged on the blanket and beckons me to do the same, "I am NOT a romantic."

"Yes, you are!" I toss my hand up at the sky, "We're freaking _stargazing_, and you made me pizza. Which reminds me..." I sit down next to him, pulling my knees up to my chest, "Where did you learn how to cook?"

Ichigo smiles, face going pink as he scratches his head as he answers shyly, "Well, my mom used to say one of the best qualities a guy could have was the ability to cook."

"Your mom was a smart person, and she's right." I turn and pinch his cheek, "I have an idea! Let's play 20 questions!"

...

...

...

**31 FACTS ABOUT ICHIGO KUROSAKI  
-**_By Kuchiki Rukia_  
...

1. Ichigo learned how to cook from the internet and Yuzu on his mother's opinion.  
2. Ichigo was a complete, total mama's boy. It took 10 minutes, one teacher, and both parents to get Ichigo off his mom's leg on his first day of preschool.  
3. Ichigo's favorite color is black. This is not possible, because black is a color, not a shade. So he chose purple. When asked why, he just shrugged.  
4. Ichigo was not named Ichigo because it means "strawberry". It's for the meaning "to protect on thing.  
5. This matches him perfectly, as Ichigo is very, very over-protective of people he is close to, especially his family and his nakama.  
6. His blood type is A, just like Renji and Sado.  
7. He likes chocolates and spicy karashi mentaiko, which is totally cool, because chocolate rocks.  
8. He likes wearing tight clothing top to bottom. I approve this message.  
9. Ichigo finds his dad annoying, nosy, and hard to deal with, because his dad has a tendency to attack him randomly. (But I know he loves him...)  
10. Ichigo wants to be a doctor when he's older, just like his dad, but denies wanting this because of his father's influence.  
11. During a fight with a gang led by Reiichi Ōshima, Ichigo and Chad met Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, saving the former in the process. While Keigo was initially afraid of Ichigo and Chad, both he and Mizuiro later became friends with them.  
12. Ichigo and Sado have been close friends for a long time, because they promised each other they would watch each other's back.  
13. When he was four, Ichigo joined a karate dojo, where he met and befriended Tatsuki. Tatsuki beat Ichigo in every match they had.  
14. He joined karate class because he wanted to be able to protect everyone, especially his mom.  
15. When he was young, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world.  
16. Ichigo blames himself for his mother's death, because his mother apparently died protecting him from a freaky child-kidnapper.  
17. Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd at school. He studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork, claiming that he has "nothing better to do at home", though he actually works as hard as he does simply to overcome the misconceptions many have about him, which are based on his hair color and fighting.  
18. He transferred from HM to Seireitei because the atmosphere at HM was apparently "suffocating" and also because Sado is at Seireitei.  
19. If you look very carefully, his eyes have the slightest hint of gold in them.  
20. Ichigo loves swordfighting and practices Kendo with Ikkaku-san and Zaraki-sensei.  
21. Ichigo honestly doesn't mind me claiming his closet as my personal room. I asked.  
22. Ichigo's favorite song is actually "News from the front" by Bad Religion.  
23. He is proof that chivalry is not dead. If you complain about being cold, he'll give you his jacket. Then he'll go get a blanket, which ultimately ends up on your shoulders.  
24. ...And when you wrap the other half of the blanket around him, he'll get closer and his ears will turn red.  
25. Ichigo has never had a girlfriend before, which is kinda shocking. I thought he had experience...  
26. Ichigo does not know how he became a romantic. Actually, he denies being one in the first place.  
27. Ichigo's hair has gotten longer since we first met. I didn't notice it before, but his hair is a little longer in the back then the front, similar to Kaien-dono.  
28. One of Ichigo's best features is definitely his hair. It looks spiky and tough from far away, but its actually very amazing-ly silky and addicting to play around with.  
29. If your personal pizza gets stuck onto the ceiling and won't come down, rest assured Ichigo will share his with you.  
30. Ichigo has some trouble with authority and traditional respect, often quite rude and disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Principal Yamamoto"gramps" and referring to some teachers and even Byakuya-nii by their given names.  
31. And lastly, I might possibly, not completely but 90 percent or maybe even more be head over heels for him.

...

"That was way more then 20 questions."

"Fine, then! Call it 100 questions! ...And no, we aren't actually gonna sit here and ask 100 freaking questions. Unless you want to."

"Yeah, right."

I grin and lean against him, my head on his (pretty) chest. His arm circles around me and pulls me closer.

I laugh softly. "Ichigo, your heart's freaking_ racing_. Don't have a panic attack on me, ok? I don't remember a thing from CPR class."

Ichigo laughs (I bet his face is red right now) "What's it sound like?"

Dork-ish-ly, I smirk and reply, "It's going 'Rukia, Rukia, Rukia..."

I feel his fingers go into my hair, "You're such a geek, Rukia."

"I know. It runs in the family."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." I bite my lip, "Mmm, I have another question! Who was your first kiss?"

"You."

"...Seriously? No one before me?"

"Well," From his voice, I can tell Ichigo's face has gone frozen, "There was this...incident."

"An incident?" I don't want to be nosy or make Ichigo uncomfortable, but I can't help it!

(Ichigo has a disgusted look on now. Probably thinking about his incident...)

"Yeah..." Ichigo looks at me. "...I'll tell you if you swear not to tell."

My eyes widen, "Of course not, all this stuff is confidential!"

Ichigo sighs, "Ok, my first kiss was Keigo."

...WHAT.

WHAT?

**WHAT?**

"WHAAAT?" I screech, sitting up and whipping my face around to in his direction, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

Ichigo grimaces, "He said it was a dare, one he had to do to prove his 'manliness'. He said that while crying, though..."

I stared at Ichigo in wonder, "What did you do?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, his face burning (I can actually feel the heat radiating off his face!), "Beat the shit out of him, duh."

After that, it gets quiet for a moment.

"Who was your first kiss, then?"

I snort, "Renji."

LE GASP.

Ok, maybe I said that too casually.

Ichigo's eyes are wide, "Renji? When-"

"When we were little," I sit on my knees and try (and fail) to fix his hair, "I accidently voiced out that I wondered what a kiss was like. So Renji kissed me."

Ichigo blinks, "Wow..."

I shrugged. "We were little kids, like 5 years old, so we didn't really understand or care for that matter..."

My voice trails off and my hand stops moving in his hair, instead fingering one of the longer strands in the back when I notice Ichigo staring into my eyes.

(I SWEAR HIS EYES BURN THROUGH MY SOUL!)

Ichigo moves first, I note, inching forward as he lowers his face to kiss me.

He always kisses me. This shouldn't faze me, and really, it's not, but this kiss…

It's different.

It's perfect.

**-TBC-**  
_

**Keigo's photograph of Ichigo and Rukia kissing was inspired by **_**"Bleach: Kura Paparazzi sketch" **_**by ~ArieruInuyasha on Deviantart. If you wanna kind of understand that scene, take a look at this.**

**The bicycle scene, with Rukia holding on to Ichigo and blushing was inspired by **_**"Ichiruki Fall For You" **_**by ~YorRukia on Deviantart.**


	10. 十 My Sweet White Strawberry

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 1****0**

**My Sweet White Strawberry**

**...**

So hey, how is everything?

Today is December 6th.

You understand what that means, right?

The dance is today!

..And yeah, I'm still going with Renji.

I mean, it's Ichigo's own fault for not asking me before.

Besides, Renji's my best friend in the whole world!

...

...

...

BLAH.

English is so boring. We're supposed to be reading our literature selection right now, but the story is a complete yawn. It's not in first person, it's not romantic or horror, it's just b o r i n g.

I glance over at Ichigo, who's busy reading something else, since's he's done.

Smarto.

Oh yes, school is only half day today because the dance is tonight.

(...and yes, our school is too cheap to give us the whole day off.)

...

I wanna draw rabbits.

...

With orange hair.

...

School's out!

Stupid Kurotsuchi-sensei, making me stay and clean the class afterwards.

I finish wiping the board, tossing out the gross-io rags, and pick up my bookbag.

"Rukia."

I jump, and then turn to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry."

We stare at each other for a few minutes.

"...Well, what is it?"

"Oh." Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, I-"

My phone rang.

"Oh, hold on!" I flip open my phone (It's Momo), "_Moshi-moshi Momo-channn~!_...Yeah, I'm at school, why-...Oh my GOD I forgot!...Ok, ok hold on, I'm coming!...Yeah, bye."

I shut my phone and grab my bag, shoving stuff into it, and then throwing it over my shoulder.

"Rukia-"

"Ichigo, I _really _can't talk right now! I'm soooo late; Momo's going to kill me!" I grab his shirt, yank him down, and give him a fast kiss. "Tell me later, mmkay? Love you!" and promptly race down the hallway, praying I won't trip on a dust particle or something.

I am so late.

...

...

"I bet it was destiny." I turn, observing myself in the mirror, and decide I agree with Momo's words.

"What was destiny, Momo-chan?" Orihime sits very still as Tatsuki pins her hair up neatly, and then plugs in the curling iron.

"It was destiny for Rukia's ugly dress to burn, and destiny for her to go shopping again later and find this sexy piece of hotness." Tatsuki answered, grinning as she did.

I turn in a full circle, ignoring her comment about the first dress being ugly, doing so very carefully because this dress is long, and grin back. "Do you think Ichigo will like it?"

-Because really-

I'm in love with this dress!

I'm here at Momo's house, along with Tatsuki and Orihime, getting ready for the dance tonight. We went shopping a couple days back to get myself another dress, and I must admit now that I'm kind of glad my first one burned because, hell, this dress is_ hot_.

(And I'm getting ready here instead of my own house because I learned from last year that if you get ready for such an occasion at your own house then you also have to be ready to have a camera in your face. Hisana-nii loves taking pictures of what she calls "precious moments".)

Back to important stuff- The Dress. It's light green, and very straight, so it gives off the illusion of me being a few centimeters taller. It's strapless, and at the waist it bunches up on the left side of my hip, into a neat bundle, and from there, it opens on the side into a slit. The dress itself is ankle-length.

Momo giggles softly, "I bet he will."

(Remember Momo and Orihime were the only ones who knew about me and Ichigo. Tatsuki knows because Tatsuki rocks and also because I let Orihime tell her.)

I run my fingers through my hair, thinking of how I should wear it, as Orihime says, "I just wish you were going too, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki picks up the curling iron to start doing Orihime's hair, "I would, but I have to go to that competition next week and sensei wants me to come in every evening for practice. But, I'll try to see if I can leave early today or something."

The annual Fall Dance was created by the head of Seireitei Gakuen as a "welcome back" gift for the students. And every year, our lovely social chair Rangiku Matsumoto always does the cliché yet fascinating act of mixing alcohol into the punch. And as usual, our chaperones, Zaraki-sensei and Kyoraku-sensei, don't give a damn because that just means the punch will taste better.

(Oh, but this year it's called the Winter Dance because of all the setbacks we had.)

...

...

...

I arrive at the school auditorium at exactly 8:00, along with Renji, meeting up with the others.

Orihime's here with Ulquiorra, as a couple of course. Momo's here, and according to her, she came single, but we all know the only reason she's here single is because Toshiro wouldn't let any other guys near her.

(Controlling prick.)

I don't see Ichigo here...I don't think he's coming today...

There's loud, slow, romantic music playing for the people who are dancing, and we all look up to see Shinji in the booth playing DJ. Well, the role suits him pretty well.

I wave hi to Rangiku-san, who looks really gorgeous in a dark red dress, along with Gin.

"Hi, Rukia-chan! I love your dress!" Rangiku-san hugs me tightly before holding me back to look at me, "You look hot!"

"Thank you."

I wasn't sure what to do with my hair, so I just pinned it up and held it up with a white rose. Just before we left, Momo gave me this really adorable necklace. It's a white strawberry that is studded with diamonds on a gold chain. I have a couple of really thin gold bracelets on, and that's about it. I also have a white and gold clutch, which I stole- I mean,_ borrowed_- from Hisana-nii.

I look around to see where Renji's gone (he's talking to Ikkaku-san) and drag myself over.

When I park myself next to Renji, Yumichika-kun's eyes get all wide.

"Rukia-chan?" He grips my arms, turning my in a full circle carefully. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you."

"HIME-CHAAANNNNNNN~!" I glance over in time to see Chizuru attack Orihime from behind.

I stifle my giggles when Ulquiorra wordlessly pulls her off and drags Orihime away. Chizuru tries to follow, so Ulquiorra places his hand directly on her face to keep her from following.

"Hey Rukia, is Ichigo coming?" Ikkaku snaps me out of my trance. "Do you know?"

I shake my head, honestly. I don't know if he's coming.

Around then, I spy Ulquiorra and Orihime dancing out on the floor.

(Wonder where Chizuru went?)

That looks like fun.

"Renji!" I grab his sleeve and pull it gently, "Let's dance!"

"Alright." Renji says easily, grabbing my hand and taking me out on the floor just in time as Nickelback's "Far Away" starts.

I shut my eyes as Renji moves us, obviously, because I'm too short and too small to be able to control anything.

(I wonder what it's like to dance with Ichigo.)

As we turn, I open my eyes and notice Chizuru standing on the side, gripping a cup of punch in her hands, annoyed look on her face. It takes me a moment to realize who's standing next to her...

Momo?

I stop the dance ("Hold on a sec, Renji...") and go over to the punch table, tapping Momo's shoulder.

"Go away, Toshiro."

"Momo, it's-"

"Don't talk to me."

"Momo-"

"I said to_ go away_, Toshiro! I'm mad at you!"

"_Momo_, it's Rukia!" I grab her shoulders and turn her around.

She blinks at me for a moment and then smiles. "Oh."

"What's up, why are you made at Toshiro?"

Momo's smile drops into a frown, "Because he acts like my freaking dad! I can't even go on a date without him going all _mother hen _on me! I mean, you know Kenji Yamashita, that guy in Class 14? He was gonna ask me out! And Toshiro just goes and ruin it, like I'm a pencil that he tried to borrow without asking!"

"You know...his overprotectiveness is kind hot."

"Rukia!"

"I know, I know! Well, why don't you go dance with someone right now? I doubt Toshiro can stop you here."

Momo's face was thoughtful, "You're right...(spots random guy) Hey, you! Are you single?"

"Oh, Hinamori-san!" the guy waved at her, "You recognize me, right? My name's Kenji. From class 14."

Momo's face get's an evil look, "Oh! I know that. Say, wanna dance?"

Kenji's face brightened, "Sure!"

As Momo dragged him out on the dance floor, I noticed Toshiro lurking in the shadows, hands stuffed in his pocket, cold glare on his face.

He looks kind of scary. All you see are these gigantic buggy teal eyes staring at Momo.

Maybe I should go and bother him for a bit. Maybe call him bean-sized, or-

"Rukia!"

I glance over from Lurker Toshiro to see Renji.

"What's up?"

I turn to face him directly, but Renji blocks my view, "Yeah Renji, let's go dance-"

"N-No, let's just get punch!" Renji nervously takes a cup and fills it up.

I squint at him, "Renji, you know the punch is spiked, right?"

"Heheh yeah of course!"

I step over slightly, and Renji shifts with me to block my view from the rest of the party again.

"So then why would you drink i-"

"Hello, Rukia-chan."

...

No.

Freaking.

No.

Because right there, in front of my eyes, lo and behold, is Senna Wa(ta)nnabe.

Arm in arm with Ichigo.

_My_ Ichigo.

I stare at them for a moment, and then turn to Renji.

"Gimme that cup."

Instead, Renji holds it away from me.

Bastard. You don't tell me to drink it and then not give it to me.

I take a deep breath, taking control of myself before I do something really horrible to Renji (and Senna), and turn back to face Wa(ta)nnabe, squinting at Ichigo as I do. "..._Hi_."

What the hell does he think he's _doing?_

Does he not realize what he's done?

...Of course not, because I, being the smart one, never told him about my arguments over him with Senna!

Senna smiles oh-so-evilly and pulls on Ichigo's arm (she's going to rip his delicate arm off!) and chides, "I'm sure you've met my date, Kurosaki-kun?"

I have to do something. Something. Anything. I can feel desperation building up.

So I decide to do something that I know Byakuya-nii would hate, something I hope I will not regret.

I sidestep Ichigo, grabbing onto his other arm. The one that's Senna's not killing.

When I do, Ichigo looks right down at me. I grip his tie carefully, pulling him down slightly so that we're just inches away from a kiss and stare into his eyes.

"Actually no, I haven't." I say softly, just loud enough for Senna to here.

I resist the urge to smirk when Ichigo actually pulls his arm away from Senna, his hand touching my strawberry necklace. I shiver when his fingertips brush against my skin.

I suddenly tear myself away from Ichigo (because he deserves it!) when I feel Senna's intense glare on my back. We glare at each other for a few moment, and then Renji comes up behind Ichigo and puts him in a lock, slipping his arms underneath Ichigo's.

"Hey, what-"

"Don't get involved." Renji says ubruptly, dragging Ichigo away.

(Note: Thank Renji later.)

As soon as Ichigo is gone, Senna takes a step forward.

"You think you're so damn clever, don't you? Clinging onto him like some sort of a leech-"

I raise an eyebrow, "Who's clinging like a leech? Maybe I got it from you."

"You little slut, how dare you press yourself against him like that; isn't it clear that Ichigo doesn't want a girl who's flatter then a ten year old boy?"

I growl angrily at this, because goddammit, I'm a 30 B. I am _not_ as flat as a ten year old boy!

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me." Senna tucks her hair behind her ear, "Ichigo would never make a mistake like that."

I pick up my cup of punch, taking a sip, before walking up to Senna, "Look in the mirror and you'll see the biggest mistake_ ever_."

I don't know what made me do it.

I don't know what made me think of doing it.

I don't know how I gathered the nerve to do it.

But when I dumped my cup of punch on her head, I felt badass.

Senna gasps, running her fingers through her hair, while the fruitiness runs down her hair, which is now sticky with hawaiin fruit punch, and then let's out a screech and lunges at me.

I squeak, then tackle her back to the ground.

"Back off of Ichigo!" Senna screams, trying (and failing) to pin me to the ground.

"_You _back off, Ichigo doesn't want your mono!" I scream back, kicking her in the shin.

"OW! -What the hell? I don't have mono!"

"Hmmph, well that's not what Karin told me!"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" I can hear Keigo chanting in the background, and I notice there's a small circle around us watching and screaming random things.

Sheesh, they should be trying to break us up, not encouraging us to kill each other.

I hear Orihime's frantic voice from behind me somewhere, "Rukia-chan, Senna-chan, _please _stop fighting! You could get hurt and-"

"Ugh!" Senna grabs onto my dress and I squeal as she yanks me down with her, "Stay out of this, you orange haired, baby faced, big-boobed brat!"

Orihime's face is frozen, "H-Huh?"

"WHAT!" I screech, standing straight back up, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT?"

I hear Ulquiorra in the back, "Come along, woman."

"B-But I-"

"It is in your best interest not to get involved-"

"A FIGHT? WHERE, WHERE?" Ikkaku pokes his head into the crowd, "MOVE IT, YOU MAGGOTS!...Oh shit, Rukia-chan! HEY GUYS, RUKIA KUCHIKI'S A SECRET BAD GIRL!"

"Shut _up_, Ikkaku!" I screech, trying to keep my balance before Senna pushes me into the table.

Around then, I feel two arms on my shoulders, gripping me firmly and holding me from attacking Senna again.

"Hey, what-"

"Rukia, calm down." Renji's smooth, calm voice echoed in my ears. I felt myself go limp.

I notice Sado on the other side, holding Senna in a firm grip. Zaraki-sensei made his way through the crowd, "Alright alright, move it. There's nothing to see here, you little worms."

"Oi, you two, listen up. I really don't give a damn what you do, you can eat each other's brains out for all I care. But if you do that here I'm going to be held responsible, so quit it."

Both Senna and I stood, Sado and Renji still gripping onto us, "Yes, Sensei."

While everyone cleared up, I noticed the music that was playing.

Brooke Valentine's "Girlfight" -the remix.

I turned around to face the DJ's soundroom, which was above the auditorium, and glared at Shinji, the DJ.

Shinji waved at me.

I shook my fist at him.

(Note: Kill Shinji later. Better yet, tell Hiyori to kill him later. Having connections with Shihoin-sensei really helps.)

You see, Hiyori is in Yuzu and Karin's class. She's had a crush on Shinji for the longest time but she never says anything about it. I mean, she's just a 6th grader, and he's a senior.

The age gap is so big, its cute yet wierd.

Also, I personally know Hiyori because she's Shihoin-sensei's boyfriend's half sister.

Shihoin-sensei's boyfriend, Urahara Kisuke, runs a cute little shop downtown. Hiyori is his half sister- they both have the same mom, and you can tell because they both have the blonde hair.

Anyways.

I stood at the punch table, filling my cup over and over. Everytime I did, Renji would take it from me, and I would take a new one and fill it up again.

"Rukia, come on, you know the punch is spiked. You shouldn't drink it." Renji placed a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"Well, I want to drink it, so why can't I?" I took another cup and filled it, this time properly moving when Renji's hand shot out to confiscate it from me. I took the whole thing down in one satisfying gulp. "You're not my mom, Renji. I can do what I want."

Renji sighed softly, and I suddenly felt bad.

I mean, I drag him here, get into a fight, and then put him through this bs.

I sighed, put my cup down and turned to face him, "Listen Renji, I'm really sorry about this. It was supposed to be fun, but I had to go and freak out and-"

"Rukia," Renji put his hands on my shoulders, "It's ok."

"But I-"

"It's ok. I'm serious. Just getting to come here with you is enough." Renji let go of my shoulder, awkwardly scratching his head, face pink.

"Renji..."

"Oi, Renji! C'mere a sec!"

Renji and I both looked behind him to see Ikkaku waving him to come over. Several other guys- Yumichika, Izuru, Toshiro, and Kusaka stood with him.

Renji looked at them, and then back at me. I sighed, "Go, Renji."

"But you-"

"It's ok." I smiled, turning him around and giving him a gentle push. "Go on, I'm not going anywhere. Where am I gonna go?"

Renji stumbled forward a little, then nodded and walked off. I turned back to the punch table to wallow in self-pity.

Stupid Ichigo. What was he thinking bringing that girl here?

And _her_! How_ dare _she make fun of Orihime like that!

And how_ dare _she attach herself to Ichigo's delicate arm!

And how_ dare _she-

"Rukia-chann~!" Chizuru's vibrant voice brought me back from la la land, and I turned slightly as she slipped her arm in mine.

"You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress, my little angel. Stunning. The pale green color and the gentle ripples in the fabric make me want to just _ravish _you!" Chizuru said boldly, and I decided to take it as a compliment, because hell, usually Chizuru only said stuff like that to Orihime.

"Thank you."

Chizuru's arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Alright, tell me what's up."

"Huh?"

Chizuru pulled me in front of her, hands on my shoulders, "I know and adore the feminine mind, Rukia-chan, and I can tell when a lady is in distress." she let go of my shoulders and grabbed my hands instead, "So tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything, love. I'm here for you."

I took a deep breath. Should I tell her?

Why not? So many people already witnessed my fight with Senna. And Chizuru might be able to help me, since she's been fighting for an unrequited love for years.

"Well...did you see Senna here?"

Chizuru nodded. "Senna Watanabe? Yes, I saw her. I must say, yellow is really her color-"

"We got into a fight."

Chizuru gasped. "A...a verbal fight, right? Not a- like a cat-"

"Yeah, a catfight." I stuck my leg out carefully from the slit in the side of my dress to show Chizuru the bigass bruise I got after Senna shoved me into the table, "See?"

Chizuru gasped again, "Oh, _no_. No, no, no. My poor sweet angel, does it hurt?" with those words, she placed both hands on my face, looking at me with the most sincere upset look ever.

I swear, if Chizuru was a guy, I would so date her.

(If you haven't noticed, her personal nickname for me is 'angel'. Orihime's nickname is 'princess' which makes more sense then 'angel'.)

"I'm ok."

"Thank kami." Chizuru let go of my face (that sounds funny) and folded her arms across her chest, "So, what were you two fighting over?"

I took another deep breath.

"It was..."

"It was?" Chizuru gave me that scary look, through her glasses, reminding me of Hisana when I ate cookies before dinner when I was like, 4.

"Well I.."

"You what?"

"It was over Ichigo."

Chizuru stared at me, eyes wide in shock.

Slowly, she took off her glasses, folded them, and hooked them onto the collar of her dress.

"Alright, angel," she leaned against the table, "Tell me everything."

...

By the time I was done telling her my story, Chizuru was sitting on the punch table nodding firmly to everything I said.

In the middle of our conversation, Renji tried to butt in, but luckily Chizuru scared him away.

"And then he- he- he brought_ her here_! And he didn't even tell me!" I half sobbed, half growled, and Chizuru nodded sympathetically and handed me my 6th cup of alcolohic punch.

"Drink it all, now. Good girl."

I dumped the whole thing in my mouth and handed her my empty cup for her to fill again, "What am I supposed to do?"

Chizuru's eyes narrowed, "Well, to put it simple, this means war, angel. You've gotta fight for him, if you really want him. You wanna be Ichigo's angel?"

For some reason, I felt stunned at that.

"Ichigo's _what_?"

Chizuru smiled at me, holding my shoulders again, "My little angel is finally growing up and becoming someone else's angel. I am so proud of you!"

Major Hisana-nii moment.

"Now!" Chizuru pointed at the auditorium stage, "We're gonna get our lovers back!"

"Wait, what?"

She grabbed my shoulders (AGAIN!) and pulled me close, "Ulquiorra thinks he can take my hime away from me! Well, I won't have any of that. I had her first. I'll admit that Ichigo had you first, and that's why I'm letting you go, but hime is _mine_, dammit!" Chizuru straightened her dress, "So, Rukia-chan. Do you know the best way to get attention at a dance like this?"

"Umm...I don't know?"

Chizuru sighed. "See? That's why I call you an angel. Because you're so innocent, so naive, so precious!"

I blinked.

What?

"No, my dear sweet Rukia-chan,the best way to get attention at a dance..." Chizuru pointed at the auditorium stage again, "Is to _dance_."

I froze, "Wait, what?"

"Think about it, Rukia-chan. You can dance, or we can get start another fight with Senna, right here, right now, and settle this. You understand, don't you? The latter is not an option."

"W-Wait, I can't dance in this dress!"

Chizuru waved her hand. "So you can use the costumes Rangiku-san ordered for that dance routine you and Hime made up last year!"

"Wait, the school uniform ones-"

"Yeah, those are perfect!"

"No, those are too freaking racy!"

"The racier the better! You'll look like a total sex kitten out there, Ichigo's eyes will never dare to leave you-"

"Chizuru, _no_!"

"Rukia-chan, stop worrying about it! You're with me, remember?" Chizuru turned, grinning, and winked at me. "Everything's gonna be perfect."

Being drunk-ish and not in my right mind as I was, I shut up and let Chizuru drag me upstairs to the soundroom.

When she busted down the door, Shinji freaked out, whipping around and pulling his headphones down off his ears, "Hey, hey! What're you-"

" 'Sup, Hirako?" Chizuru wandered over to Shinji, parking herself next to him and then promptly slapping his butt. "Your ass is looking fine tonight."

Shinji rolled his eyes and took a step away from Chizuru, face coloring every so slightly.

"I know you're a lesbian, Honsho, so quit trying to- wait. You're here with Rukia...don't tell me you guys came to the dance together." Shinji said with a disgusted face.

Chizuru rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, staring at Shinji through her glasses, eyes narrowed.

(And if you're like me you know how scary that look is, especially coming from Chizuru.)

"Enough with the bullshit, Hirako. You know her brother would go crazy if we started dating."

Shinji's face relaxed, and he leaned against the table slightly, eyes narrowing slightly, "So, what's up?"

"I have a request."

"Oh, really?" Shinji raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Pick a song for Rukia to dance to."

"Chizuru!" I cried, but she whipped around and placed one finger on my lips, shutting me up.

"Quiet, Rukia-chan. I'm handling this." Chizuru turned to Shinji, "Anything is ok, but I prefer Lady Gaga-"

"Chizuru!"

"Enough!" Chizuru grabbed my hand, "Rukia, go find Rangiku and tell her you need 2 sets. I'm going to text her and tell her you're coming." Chizuru turned to Shinji. "And you watch for my thumbs up, I'll be down there. Be ready. I've got to go get someone."

...

...

...

"Don't worry, I'll help with it." Rangiku told me when she handed me my costume.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"I don't think I should do this. I mean, we haven't done that routine since the end of last year, and-"

"Kuchiki!" Rangiku patted my cheek, "Don't worry; you're my student! You'll do great!"

"But Orihime won't even be with me-"

"Who said I won't be there?"

...WHAT.

I whipped around (accidently ripping Rangiku's hand away from my bow-tie, oops) to find Orihime standing there, smiling brightly, all ready in her own uniform.

I wanna cry.

"Orihime..."

Orihime's smile got even bigger. "C'mon Rukia, let's dance. It'll be fun, just like Rangiku-san said!"

Right then, Chizuru came in.

"Alright you two, get on sta- Oh, _my_!" Chizuru gasped, pulling her hands to cover her mouth, "You two look so amazing! Drool-worthy, sensual, perfect! (clasps hands) Rangiku-san, you are a genius!"

Rangiku chuckled, leaning back in her chair, "Well, they _are_ my prodigy."

(Byakuya-nii would die if he heard her call me that.)

(Scratch that. Byakuya-nii would die if he saw what I'm wearing.)

"Anyways. It's time, go get on stage! Curtain call awaites you!" Chizuru wiped away an invisible tear, "Go get them, my little stars!"

"Ay ay, captain!" Orihime saluted her, then grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Rukia!"

I took a deep breath.

Time to die.

"Alright."

...

As soon as we stepped onto the stage, I wanted to go back.

"I can't do it!"

"You have to do it!" Rangiku's grip on me was killer as I tried (unsuccesfully) to make a run for it.

"But I can't!"

"You can!"

"No I-"

Around then, the slow song that had been playing- Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis- suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

_"Hey, everyone! It's me, Shinji!"_

Lots of loud screams and yells came from the crowd outside, cheering Shinji on to continue.

On hearing Shinji's voice on the mic, Rangiku let me go.

"That's my cue to leave, girls. Have fun!" (runs off)

I take a few deep breaths and listen to Shinji's voice on the mic, the closed curtains almost mocking me.

_'we're gonna open...and then you're gonna be embarrassed...and Senna will win...and Ichigo will never want to see you again...'_

RAWR.

"Rukia, are you alright? You just growled."

Um.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I did that out loud."

_"So tonight, we have a very special treat from two hot ladies you all know and love! Dancing to The Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi", Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki!"_

The curtains open.

Music starts.

I look at Orihime, who smiles back at me.

I know what to do.

...Ok not really, but I'll try._  
__

**-TBC-**

**_  
The Dress. The epic dress Rukia wore to the dance is totally and completely inspired by "Ichiruki: milestones" by ~Lucelentquark on Deviantart. I like, completely fell in love with that dress when I saw it.**

**The whole crazy dress-up-and-dance-live idea was inspired by "Paparazzi" by ~Wandering-Heartbeat on Deviantart. And obviously, Bleach's 10th opening- Shoujo S. XD**


	11. 十一 Pt一 Beauty In The Truth

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - 瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 11 Pt.1**

**Beauty In The Truth**

**...**

Oh shit, I'm late. It's frickin' 8:30!

I don't even know where my uniform is, and-

...

It's saturday.

...

...Oh.

...

Note to self: Never, ever use alcohol to make yourself feel better.

You might get a high, but eventually, You. Will. Crash.

You.

Will.

Kuh.

Rash.

...

Ten minutes after waking up, I slowly sat up, wincing at the sharp-ish pain in my head.

_So_ not good.

I slipped out of bed veeeeeery slowly, slipping on my pwn-some bunny slippers, and making my way to the bathroom.

Oh.

Did I ever mention I have my own private bathroom? It's connected to my bedroom.

After washing my face, I stripped out of my pajamas (I don't even know how I made it home last night, let alone changing my clothes.) and pulled on a t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Then I realized something.

The shirt.

It's Ichigo's.

You know, the "Nice Vibe" one?

Yeah. That.

...How did I get Ichigo's t-shirt...?

The possibilities.

Yum.

;)

...

Went downstairs for breakfast.

Byakuya-nii is sitting, all perfectly dressed, not a hair out of place, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper, as usual.

Hisana-nii is flipping pancakes and humming what sounds like "Pocketfull Of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield.

"Morninnng." I drawled, plopping down into my seat across Byakuya-nii.

"Good morning, Roo. Sleep well?" Hisana-nii smiled, turning around slightly to look over her shoulder at me.

"...Sure..."

Breakfast was longer than usual, but no one gave any complaints.

I mean, I'm sure not complaining. Everything I do is probably going to be slow today.

"Roo, can you please do the dishes?"

"I'm done anyways, I'll do it now," I stood up, picking up my plate and glass and making my way to the sink.

Byakuya-nii looked down at his watch. "I better get going."

"Oh you two, just a minute please," Hisana-nii smiled at me. "I have something important to tell you."

"Is it very important? My meeting starts in ten minutes." Byakuya-nii said as he took his plate to the sink- but I stopped him midway and took it from him.

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do today," I lied, putting the dishes in the sink.

"It's ok, then...it's not that important anyway," Hisana-nii said softly. "...It's only about an additional family member."

Silence.

I was standing at the kitchen sink, turned around, staring at Hisana-nii wide-eyed.

...No way...

Byakuya-nii was staring at Hisana-nii so hard it looked like he was going to burn into her soul.

The bamboo decoration by the garden in the back moved again, sending a soft 'clonk' sound.

"Additional… family member?"

Byakuya-nii's voice seemed to shatter the awkward silence.

"Well… I'm pregnant!"

I gasped right out loud.

As for Byakuya-nii's reaction?

Well, I wouldn't know.

I fainted.

...

...

...

I shouldn't have woken up.

I should have just stayed in bed.

I shouldn't have worn Ichigo's shirt today.

Because when I woke up...

HE WAS SITTING RIGHT THERE.

IN MY ROOM.

NEXT TO MY BED.

ON MY CHAIR.

...BETCH, GET OFF!

You see, after I fainted, Hisana-nii conveniently freaked out and called Isshin to ask him to come down and make sure I hadn't died or something.

Apparently Ichigo was there when Isshin picked up the phone and conveniently found out about my fainting act.

So he came down to check it out.

To find me sprawled on the floor in his t-shirt.

When I woke up, slowly opening my eyes, first thing I see is Ichigo's face.

And what does he do?

He smirks.

Andandand then he says-

"_Nice vibe_, huh?"

...SHUT UP BETCH, IMMA SLAP YOU TO THA MOON!

"Shut up!" I pulled the blanket over me, "What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to be in here? NII-SAMA!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Geez, you make me sound like some perverted molester or something. Your brother left for a meeting, and your sister_ let _me in here, so you can stop screaming like a banshee."

"A _banshee_?" I screech, narrowing my eyes at him dangerously, "A banshee? Only an _insensitive_ idiot would-"

The words end up cut off by his lips.

And then his tongue.

(I wonder if he realizes we're in his room and anyone can walk in at any minute.)

Right.

I would love to continue, but I remember everything from last night and my anger from yesterday begins to resurface and I push Ichigo away—

I mean, who does he think he is? Screw that amazingly skillful tongue of his! Does he just think he can just walk in and start making out with me whenever he feels like it and then not explaining himself to me or even telling me beforehand that he was taking Senna, private enemy number 1, to the dance?

I mean, at least he knew I was going with Renji as friends!

NO! EN GUARDE!

So I pull away from him and do myself a favor- I slap Ichigo on the face, hard.

I mean, it kinda almost seemed to echo in my room.

Whoa.

He looks very stunned, like a deer caught in headlights.

Well, it's not like I bruised his face or anything. It's just kinda red on the right side, now.

"How dare you kiss me like that?" I yell rather dramatically. "You think that I'll just let you make out with me like some kind of pushover? You went to the dance with Senna without even saying anything! You made me think I had a chance with you and then you go and pull that stunt!"

To make him understand how freaking serious I am, I slap him again, turning his head to the right this time. "Don't you dare try to kiss me again, you stupid jerk!"

Ichigo looks at me, his face pinkish-red and his eyes full of hurt.

For 2 seconds, I think he's going to apologize.

Haha, NO.

"Rukia, would you calm down—"

"CALM DOWN?" I roar, poking him harshly in the chest, causing his red face to look stunned. "I _am _calm!"

Ichigo sighs and looks down at the floor solemnly, running his fingers through his hair, before finally lifting his head to meet my eyes.

He scratches his head and blushes slightly.

This is getting kinda awkward...

"Look, I'm sorry for taking Senna to the dance without telling you." Ichigo's voice is slightly pained and plainly honest, "I tried to tell yo-"

"What! When?"

"The day of the dance, after school." Ichigo's sorrowful brown eyes are set on mine, and with the baby voice he's using, it's kinda pulling at my heart. "I tried to tell you, but you got a phone call and ran off before I could say anything."

I stare at him for a moment before another question pops into my brain, "Wait, who asked who?"

"Huh?"

"Did you ask Senna to the dance-"

"Oh. No." feeling a little more comfortable now (and a little more positive that I wasn't going to slap him again) Ichigo sits up a little, "She asked me. Actually, she had been asking me for the past two days, saying she really, really wanted to go with me, bla bla bla.." Ichigo gets a small frown on his face, "Then Friday after school, right before I ran to find you, she attached herself to me and _almost_ cried, saying she would if I didn't take her. So, I did."

...WHAT.

"I see..." I said in a growly tone.

"Why do you hate her so much, anyways?" Ichigo leaned forward slightly, hooking his right arm behind him around his chair.

I sigh softly. "It's a really long story."

Ichigo smiled a genuine smile- not one of those smirks, "I like long stories...hey, are you busy today, by any chance?"

I narrow my eyes, "Why, are you gonna ask me out?"

"Well I-"

"Because you totally owe me one." I say, flipping the blanket off of me and flipping onto my right side, and then pulling my pants down slightly.

At this, Ichigo freaks out, covering his eyes, his face turning a vibrant red color.

"R-Rukia, what're you-"

"Chill stupid, I'm not coming onto you. You don't deserve that. Look at this." I point to the big purple bruise I am now sporting on my right leg, "Your little_ date _shoved me into the table yesterday and gave me _this_."

Ichigo stared at the bruise, looking lost in thought. I stare at him for a full moment as his fingers slightly graze next to the bruise.

"...What?"

"What are you doing today?" he says suddenly, sounding rather pained and urgent.

"Um..." I racked my brains out, wondering if I had anything important to do today, "Nothing. I don't know...oh. Around 4, I'm going over to "

"Then let's go out somewhere."

"W-What?" I sat up straight, frowning, "But I'm not even dressed properly!"

"So get dressed." Ichigo said in a isn't-it-obvious kind of tone. I squinted at him.

"Well, aren't you smart?"

"I am." Ichigo's face was suddenly worried, "So, is it a date?"

"But this is so sudden..."

"You know, you don't even have to change. You can just go like that." Ichigo said, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, totally. I can go out with cutoff sweats, your t-shirt, and bed hair."

Ichigo wrinkled his nose, "Well, fix your hair. You look like a crazy person who broke out of the hospital...oh, wait. You always look like that..."

"...Ichigo, I'm going to kill you and feed you to Fabio."

"Who?"

"My rabbit." I point to my bunny's cage in the corner of my room, near the window.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "I didn't know you had a rabbit...where was it when you stayed at my house for a week?"

"I didn't have him then, I got him like, a week ago." I get up, skip over dork-ish-ly and open the cage, very carefully taking out my baby love.

Fabio Kurokōri Kuchiki was added to the fambam on December 1 (which is actually Ulquiorra's birthday, LOL.), after much begging and pleading to Hisana-nii and Byakuya-nii to let me have a pet. (The last pet I had was a goldfish I got from the annual Sakura Festival downtown, which lived for a week- his name was Shiro. Momo named him because he was an oddly pale goldfish, which for some reason reminded her of Toshiro's hair. The same thing happened to Orihime- she named her's Sanji and it died a day before mine did.)

Fabio is my baby. He's still little, so he's really small, like a little ball of fluff. His fur is all white, except for his ears, paws, eyes, and tummy. Hisana-nii like to call him a panda because of his fur pattern.

"Why'd you call him Fabio?" Ichigo asks me as I go back to settle myself on my bed with my bunny-love in my lap.

"Because he was the Fabio of all the other rabbits there. Any female rabbit would die to get her paws on Fabio, which is why he came here to live with me." I explain proudly, feeding a piece of rabbit cereal to Fabio as I do.

Ichigo has the nerve to roll his eyes, "So what you're saying is that your rabbit is a player."

"He is NOT a player! He's an innocent sweetie who captures all the other rabbits' hearts! Even male rabbits want him!"

"...That's gross. You are so wierd, Rukia."

"Shut up." I hand Fabio to him, "And get out of my room, I'm gonna take a shower."

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ichigo asks, awkwardly holding Fabio.

"He's not an 'it', he's my little boy! Geez. Take him with you so you won't get lonely." I smirk and shove Ichigo out before he can answer.


	12. 十一 Pt 二 BE HER SUPERNOVA

...

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 1****1 Pt. 2**

**BE HER-**

**SUPERNOVA**

...

"So, you got strawberry." Ichigo says. I stare at him, twirling my phone in my hand, daintily licking my ice cream.

We're here at The Frozen Cone, an amazingly small ice cream shop about five minutes' walk from Ichigo's house.

You see, Ichigo and I decided to go to the park and just chill, but I happened to see the ice cream shop, and I decided I wanted some.

Which is why we're here.

(Also because Orihime told me about her first date, which was to the park and the ice cream shop. It sounded like fun, so I stole this idea off of her.)

"I _love_ strawberry." I reply slyly, licking my ice cream again. "It's my favorite flavor."

"Are you seducing me?"

I smirk at him and his jaw drops.

"You are," he says in disbelief.

I shrug this matter off lightly, "What flavor did you get?"

"Vanilla." Ichigo smiles down at his cone like it's his son or something.

"Vanilla. That's like, the plainest flavor _ever_." I complained loudly as he dragged me out of the store.

We start down the street as Ichigo smiled softly, "Mou Rukia, you might wanna take that back."

"Why?"

"Because_ you _taste like vanilla."

...Ok.

I can handle this two ways.

I could freak out.

Or I could flirt back.

'Cause obviously Ichigo doesn't plan on backing down.

I decide on the latter.

I raise my eyebrow suggestively, "I taste like vanilla, do I?"

You can't tell by looking at him, but I can tell Ichigo is surprised by my comeback. He must've thought I was going to freak out. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you do."

I turned slightly so I could look perfectly into his eyes, "I think you should take that back, Ichi-monster."

Ichigo ignores this new nickname and raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

I nod. "I know for a fact I don't taste like vanilla."

"Then what do you taste like?"

I pretend to ignore his question, instead licking my strawberry ice cream.

_Then_ I step up closer to Ichigo, grab the front of his shirt, and pull him down into a kiss.

"I taste like _strawberry_." I answer slyly when I pull away from him.

Ichigo smirks (probably to hide his blush), "Huh. You do taste like strawberry. I wonder why."

I roll my eyes.

Ichigo smiles at me, then asks hesitantly, "So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Huh?"

"Eh.." Ichigo fidgets ever-so-slightly, "Earlier you told me not to kiss you again, but now you're doing it on your own."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear matter-of-factly, "Exactly. Only I get to kiss you. Not the other way around."

Ichigo's face got all pouty, and I laugh.

Dork.

...

"Ichigo!" I ran down the short grass hill towards the kids playground. "Push me!"

"Huh?"

I desperately tried to climb onto the swing, but seriously, whoever installed these swings obviously does not know how short little kids are supposed to be, because I can't get on.

"Help me!" I yell, standing defiantly next to my swing, holding onto one of the chains- what if some kid tries to take it?

Ichigo grins, "So you admit you're too short to even get on a swing?"

I narrow my eyes dangerously, "Ichigo, if you don't haul ass over here right now, I really will feed you to Fabio."

Ichigo chuckles, making his way over. Before I can protest or say anything, he lifts me up by my waist and plops me on the swings. "There, happy?" and begins to walk back to watch me.

"Ichigo, you _terd_!"

"What now, midget?"

"You _know_ my feet don't touch the floor! Come push me!" I yelled, swinging my legs back and fourth dramatically for emphasis.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and came back to me again, getting behind me and giving me a push.

Unfortunately, I _guess_ I wasn't holding on tight enough, so when Ichigo pushed me, I fell right off the swing on my face.

"Waughh!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried, diving for me immediately, pulling me out from underneath the swing (I don't really know how I got under it).

Ichigo had both arms around me as he pulled me out from underneath the stupid swing, before letting me go slowly, one hand lingering on my head. "Are you ok?"

I blinked a couple times, dazed from the sudden episode, and then squinted at him, "Now what did you do _that_ for?"

Ichigo frowned, "Hey, don't blame it on _me_! You told me to push you, and that's what I did. You weren't holding on tightly enough-"

I ignored him, because I already knew the story and bla bla bla, and held my arms out. "Let's go, Ichipants."

Ichigo blinked, "Ichipants?"

"Get me on the swing!" I yelled, waving my arms at him.

"Ok, ok," Ichigo picked me up again, carefully sitting me down on the seat and then patting my head, "There we go, short stuff."

"Silence, fool!" I yelled, once again swinging my legs crazily to emphasize my authoritah, "Push me!"

"Sure, sure."Ichigo stepped behind me again, this time gently pushing me.

Eventually, after a lot of yelling at Ichigo to push me harder, I was pretty high up.

Ichigo stopped pushing me, instead standing in front, watching.

I love swinging. It gives me a high feeling, like I can almost fly. Almost touch those clouds.

I love this. I could swing forever!

-10 MINUTES LATER-

Ok, I take that back.

After a couple minutes, my legs began to get tired and I wanted to get down.

Unfortunately, my legs couldn't reach the floor obviously, and I was stuck on the swing, going back and fourth.

_Obviously_, I had to call in my slave to help me.

"Ichigo!" I cried in a sobbish voice, "Help me!"

"But I though you wanted to swing."

"I'm tired, this is making me dizzy!"

"Can't you stop yourself?"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, at least as well as I could while still going back and fourth on the stupid swing, "Now, Ichi-slave! Please?"

Ichigo shakes his head as he walks over, muttering, "First she calls me a slave...then she says please..."

He stops in front of me, and when the swing brings me forward, he grabs the chains, immediately pulling me into a complete stop. I grip the chains tightly (so I won't fall off again) as he lifts up the swing to his height and daringly presses his lips against mine.

That's cute.

I pull my arms loosely around his neck and kiss back, at the same time whispering, "If I_ ever _see you with that girl again, I'll_ really _kill you and feed you to Fabio."

Ichigo chuckles softly against my lips, "What girl?"

"Good boy. You just listen to me, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I savor this moment, because I highly doubt I will ever get to hear Ichigo submitting to me so easily ever again.

...

...

...  
4:03 PM.  
...

Ditched Ichigo at his house, and went straight to Momo's house.

I believe now calls for an evil laugh.

Commencing evil laugh- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

End evil laugh.

AND said hello to my dad- you know, Isshin.

And told him happy almost-birthday.

He ruffled my hair and asked if his foolish son was making sure to treat me kindly.

He loves me.

I know it.

...Isshin, I mean.

...  
4:10 PM.  
...

Orihime just arrived.

I want to eat her – she's so adorable.

Anyways, we… are cooking.

"Rukia! Don't touch anything!" (Tatsuki)

Okay, so _they're_ cooking.

"Orihime, you neither!"

HAHA.

4:20 PM.  
...

"So, guess what guys," Orihime says slowly. We all look at her.

"What?" Momo asks, the most common answer to that question.

Orihime throws out her hand.

Oooh, shiny.

4:21 PM  
...

...Oh...wait...

".GOD!" Momo screams, immediately throwing her arms around her.

Tatsuki screams, "He asked you to _marry _him?"

Orihime's face is all red, "No, no! It's a promise ring, Tatsuki-chan! Promise-"

"DON'T FALL FOR IT, HE WANTS TO RAPE YOU!"

...  
4: 23 PM  
...

All eyes are on me.

"Um…me and Ichigo made out on the swings…?"

...  
4:24 PM  
...

The room's silence is broken by Orihime's little-girly giggles.

I love her.

...  
4:30 PM  
...

...OH.

IT FINALLY HITS ME.

ULQUIORRA CIFER GAVE ORIHIME INOUE A PROMISE RING.

HOW FRIGGIN' SWEET IS THAT? I TAKE BACK ANYTHING I MAY HAVE SAID AGAINST ULQUIORRA BEFORE, BECAUSE THAT IS JUST A-FLIPPING-DORABLE.

WHY CAN'T WE ALL HAVE STRONG RELATIONSHIPS LIKE THAT?

GRRRRRR.

...  
4:31 PM  
...

"Um...Rukia?" Tatsuki shook me slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Momo leaned forward, from where she was sitting on a pillow, "You were growling, it was really wierd."

...Oh.

"Yeah!" I laugh stupidly, "That was just random, ignore me!"

"Oh, yes," Tatsuki smirks evilly (uh-oh) and leans over on her elbows, "What was that you were saying, about you and a certain orange haired boy making out on the swings?"

I blink at them, and then rapidly begin collecting plates, forks, all of the stuff on the table to take to the kitchen, "Hehe, what're you talking about, I never said that! OH, HEY GUESS WHAT GUYS?"

Orihime's eyes are shiny, "What is it?"

Tatsuki mutters, "Subject changer."

Momo chuckles, "Don't worry, it's not like we're gonna forget. Eventually, we'll force the truth right out of her-"

"Hisana-nii's pregnant!"

"No way!" Tatsuki's jaw drops, and Orihime is immediately squealing. Momo laughs.

"Rukia, are you serious? That's so great, you're gonna be a...auntie..." Tatsuki frowns, "Dude, that sounds so old...auntie Rukia..."

Orihime hugs me, "That's so great, Rukia-chan! How many months is she?"

"Two and a half."

"When's her due date?"

"Sometime in late May or early June. I don't know for sure."

"That's so awesome."

"It is." I flop down in the center of the floor on my back, spreading out like a starfish. Orihime settles herself in front of me, lying down on her tummy, leaning with her elbows on a pillow and her fingers absentmindedly playing with one of my black locks. Tatsuki's near my left leg, sitting back against the wall, arms propped up on her knees. Momo's on the right, near my midsection, sitting on her pillow playing with some string.

"How should I tell a guy I love him?" I blurt out suddenly, because really, I want to know, and who better to ask then my best girlfriends in the whole world?

Tatsuki grins, "Ichigo, right? Slug him in the face, then when you're fixing his bloody nose, kiss it and say you love him even though he's a moron."

Momo laughs, "Well, I'd just kiss him and whisper it on his lips. That's simple and cute...and not violent."

Tatsuki shrugs, "Have it your way..."

Orihime places a finger on her lip, "Hmmm, well, first I would plan a day with him. Near the end, I would do something really romantic like a moonlit picnic or something, or a nice little walk in the park at sunset. That's when I'd tell him."

Momo giggles, "Is that what Cifer-kun did for you?"

"No, Cifer-kun took me to the library!"

Everyone's jaws drop.

"He took you to the library?" Momo shrieks.

Tatsuki shakes her head, "Leave it to him to make an important date productive as well."

Orihime giggles, "But we had a good time!"

"Mhmm. I think I'm going to have to give him the birds and the bees talk." Tatsuki confirms.

Momo and I gag, and Orihime blushes.

"Oh god no, Tatsuki! Could you imagine his face if you did?"

We all (or at least, me, Tatsuki and Momo) picture Ulquiorra getting the B&B's talk from Tatsuki, and burst out laughing.

That's when I smell something funny.

"You guys..." Tatsuki frowns, sniffing the air, "What is tha shittastic smell?"

We all frown and smell the air like a bunch of idiots for a minute, and then Momo runs to the kitchen screaming, "OH NO, THE POT PIE!"

...Oh no, much?


	13. 十二 FML, ILY

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 1****2**

**FML, ILY**

**...**

Stole Ichigo's phone off him yesterday, leaving mine in it's place. He texted me this morning.

HA.

...  
**TEXT CONVO. WITH RUKIA KUCHIKI AND ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

Rukia: why do you have my phone Rukia  
Ichigo: hey ichi-baby  
Ichigo: oh i stole it frm u  
Rukia: WHY  
Ichigo: WHY NOT. u have my phone  
Rukia: -_-  
Ichigo: hey is it ok if i take pix with it and look thru ur texts?  
Rukia: NO.  
Ichigo: ur hiding something r-ent u?  
Rukia: I am not  
Ichigo: then y cant i look thru ur texts  
Rukia: fine, look thru them.  
Ichigo: I looove you Ichi-baby  
Rukia: dont call me that  
Ichigo: fine :P

...

**INBOX:**

Saved messages: 1

From: Keigo

Open text message?  
...

Keigo: OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!  
Ichigo: Wth? What?  
Keigo: DONT WHAT ME, POKRFASE. UR CURT3NS R WAY OPEN AND IN CASE UV 4GOTTEN, I LIVE ACR0S THE STREET FRM U! I C U MAKING OUT WIT RUKIA-CHAN! GET OFF HER U PERV!  
Ichigo: Oh my god…  
Keigo: AHHHH! MY I'S! THIS IS AL UR FAULT. NOW M BLIND.  
Keigo: U OWE ME 2 I'S  
Ichigo: Keigo, SHUT UP. YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE.  
Keigo: WUT Y NOT? EVRY1 PROBLY NOES NOW SINCE THE DANCE. AND U NO I SUK KEPING SECRETS. MY HED IS 2 SMALL! I HAV SECRTS OF MY OWN TO KEEP.  
Ichigo: You don't have any secrets!  
Keigo: YEAH I DOO! I HAVE A SECRET THAT I BAKE PASTRIES EVERY SATURDAY NIGHT CUZ THATS WHEN MARTHA STEWARTS "SWEET-TOOTH SATURDAYS" COMS ON!  
Ichigo: …dude.  
Keigo: C WUT U MADE ME DOO  
Ichigo: just keep quiet about it!  
Keigo: FINE BUT IF I ACIDNTLY BLAB ITS NOT MY FALT  
Ichigo: How would that NOT be your fault?  
Keigo: GOOD DAY.  
Ichigo: Dude…it's sunset…  
Keigo: I SAID GOOD DAY.  
Ichigo: …  
...

LOL. Ichigo saved that text?

What a wierdo.  
...

Senna: Hey ichigo bby. Never got to tell how hot you totally looked at the dance❤  
Renji: Wrong number you creep. Stay away from us.  
...

Renji: Ichigo dude, Senna just texted me  
Ichigo: WUT. wut did she say?  
Renji: ...whoa u sound wierd  
Ichigo: WUT DID SHE SAY STUPID  
Renji: ok ok! she said "Hey ichigo bby. Never got to tell how hot you totally looked at the dance"  
Ichigo: THAT BITCH  
Renji: umm. dude r u ok?  
Ichigo: UM NO. Shes ttly eye-smexing MY MAN  
Renji: ...what?  
Ichigo: ...oh. Um...how do I put this...  
Ichigo: This is Rukia I stole Ichigo's phone  
Renji: ...  
Ichigo: lol?  
Renji: so this is Rukia?  
Ichigo: yep...  
Renji: So you like Ichigo?  
Ichigo: uhhh  
Renji: I knew it. ru guys dating?  
Ichigo: ...ok we are but you CANT TELL NEONE  
Renji: y? evry1 already noes  
Ichigo: ...R U SRS  
Renji: yeah dude cmon u fought senna at the dance rmbr?  
Ichigo: so?  
Renji: so every1s gonna ASSUME it wz ovr ichigo since they saw u flirtin wit him -_-  
Ichigo: this is so complicated  
Renji: :P ur fault for dating that idiot  
Ichigo: SHUT UP. UR THE IDIOT.  
Renji: w/evrrrrrr hey does ichigo have ur fone  
Ichigo: yeah  
Renji: oh ok

...

I think I made Renji mad. He always goes "whatever" when he's mad at me.

Actually, Ichigo does that, too.

Hmm. I guess they have more in common then I thought?

Ha.

...

Ichigo: guyyys sennas eye-smexing my baby  
Tatsuki: WTF Ichigo. you freak.  
Orihime: Kurosaki-kun..?  
Momo: Um. What?  
Ichigo: lol srry this is Rukia. I stole Ichi-babys fone  
Momo: oh lol  
Tatsuki: hey hey prove it :P  
Orihime: but i don't think kurosaki-kun would lie  
Tatsuki: too late- answer this question. wuts rukias fave color panties?  
Ichigo: Caramelldancen bunnies and strawberries, biatch  
Tatsuki: Rukia-babyyyy. congrats. u stole his fone  
Momo: Roo-baby!  
Ichigo: DONT CALL ME THAT  
Orihime: 8D yayy so ur not kidnaped by aliens  
Tatsuki: ...lolwhut  
Momo: w/e. hime. what's up roo?  
Ichigo: read my 1 comment  
Momo: i just relized orihime how r u 4-waying with us? ur fone doesnt have that app  
Orihime: im online :) IM is thru SRT Global  
Tatsuki: ohhh that makes sense  
Ichigo: ANYWAYS SENNA U GUYS  
Momo: OH OH OH GIMME HER NUMBR ILL TEXT HER  
Ichigo: ok. 713-780-9815  
Momo: mwahahahaha  
Tatsuki: lmao  
Ichigo: i g2g  
Orihime: awww :(  
Momo: i'll send u the convo.  
Ichigo: pwn her 4 meh  
Tatsuki: lol. i g2g 2. love yah biatches  
Momo: gonna text sennaaaaa. MAKE WAY 4 HATERZZZ  
Tatsuki: lmao  
Ichigo: rofl  
Orihime: lol  
Ichigo: kk byeee  
...

Momo: hey SENNA

(no replies yet.)

...

Yumichika: NICE taking Ichigo's phone, Rukia!  
Ichigo: whoa how did you know?  
Yumichika: Keigo told his sis who told ikkaku who told me  
Ichigo: lol thnx.  
Yumichika: Yeah and you looked gorgeous at the dance, Angel 13.  
Ichigo: Thank you!  
Yumichika: you're welcome!  
Ichigo: wait so how did you know my dress was from Angel 13?  
Yumichika: I look at designer magz. I recognized the dress from a catologue. How much did you pay for it?  
Ichigo: 35.  
Yumichika: LUCKYYYY it was in the magazine for 45.  
Ichigo: SCOREEEEEEE  
Yumichika: Totally.  
Yumichika: That really suits, you Rukia-chan  
Ichigo: wut does?  
Yumichika: Angel 13. ;) new nickname. I'm gonna go spread it.  
Ichigo: ...!

...

Keigo: hey ichigo can we come ovr  
Ichigo: oh hey keigo. sup?  
Keigo: ...THE QUEATION IS UP  
Ichigo: the what  
Keigo: question -_-  
Ichigo: oh yeah this is rukia  
Keigo: o rlly  
Ichigo: yeah i stole ichiz fone  
Kiego: LOL so he has no fone?  
Ichigo: he has mine  
Kiego: ohh ok  
Ichigo: we should go ovr 2 ichis house tho  
Keigo: yeah i actually dont have ur n. so can u text him?  
Ichigo: you dont have my numbr?  
Keigo: nope :(  
Ichigo: 713-214-6713  
Keigo: saved. 8D  
Ichigo: lol  
Keigo: so can u call him  
Ichigo: yea i was planning 2 go bug him anyways  
Keigo: gr8 so we can all go bug him  
Ichigo: That works out…I'll ask Ichi  
Keigo: Yeah, go ask your BOYFRAN, Angel 13.  
Ichigo: Lol go do your homework.  
Keigo: Ew no.  
Ichigo: ;)

...

Ichigo: HEY YOU.  
Rukia: What?  
Ichigo: were all coming ovr 2 bother u k?  
Rukia: what?  
Ichigo: ME KIEGO and some other pplz  
Rukia: when?  
Ichigo: TODAYYY BBY  
Rukia: oh ok  
Ichigo: oh yeah ICHIGO  
Rukia: what midget?  
Ichigo: if senna attacks me 2morow skool, will u protect me?  
Rukia: she's not gonna attack u  
Ichigo: you dont NO her ichigo!  
Rukia: -_- shes a GIRL  
Ichigo: SO? how many times have I beaten u up?  
Rukia: u never beat me up!  
Ichigo: YEAH I HAVE :P  
Rukia: -_- fine  
Ichigo: love u ichimonsterrr  
Rukia: right.

...

Tatsuki: RUKIA  
Rukia: -_- It's Ichigo. Rukia has my phone  
Tatsuki: lol u suck  
Rukia: shut up  
Tatsuki: MAKE MEH :P  
Rukia: ...

...  
Tatsuki: RUKIA  
Ichigo: sup babyyyy  
Tatsuki: sleepover?  
Ichigo: when?  
Tatsuki: ...tonight?  
Ichigo: yeahhhhh ;) my place?  
Tatsuki: pretty please wit a cherry on top?  
Ichigo: sureee baby. and sugar  
Tatsuki: that song Orihime's always singing XD  
Ichigo: lol yeahhh. MY LIPS LIKE SUGARRRRRR

...

Tatsuki: Spending the night at Rukia's, Ichigo. Hope you don't miiind, hahahaha!  
Rukia: Wait, what?  
Tatsuki: me momo and orihime. we're gonna be going to Hotel de Rukia.  
Rukia: …  
Tatsuki: Dude, yes we'll have supervision.  
Rukia: I don't doubt that.  
Tatsuki: yeah rite :P  
Rukia: shut up.  
Tatsuki: once more- MAKE MEH.  
Rukia: ...

...

**Welcome to Seireitei Global!**  
_Seireitei Global helps you connect with people._  
Sign In | Sign Up | Search | Help | Contact Us  
...

Sign in: STRAWBERRiLiGHTS  
Password: sexyback

Inbox | Outbox | Wall | Compose | Blog | Sent | Trash | Spam| Search

...

**Yumichika Ayesegawa **RUKIA KUCHIKI IS ANGEL 13. SEE MY BLOG FOR DETAILS.  
**Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue**,_ and _**12 others **_like this_.

Like this | Comment | Spam

COMMENTS

**Rukia Kuchiki **wait what?

**Rukia Kuchiki's Wall**

Comments

**Keigo Asano** YOOOO ANGLE THIRTEEEEEEEN

**Yumichika Ayesegawa** Angel 13, Sweetheart ❤

**Tatsuki Arisawa** Love u Angel-babyyy

**Gin Ichimaru** Hello, Angel 13

**Sojiro Kusaka** Hi, Angel 13!

**Renji Abarai** This is so random, Angel 13

**Hisagi Shuuhei** Hey, Angel 13

**Orihime Inoue** Angel 13 is love

**Mizuiro Kojima** Hello, Angel 13.

**Keigo Asano** lol i mean angellllll sorry typo

**Momo Hinamori** Kisses for Angel 13!

**Isane Kotetsu** Hi, Angel 13!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** Hey Angel 13

**Neliel Tu** Hi Angel Thirteen :)

**Izuru Kira** Hi Angel 13

**Hanataro Yamada** Hello, Angel 13-san!

**Rangiku Matsumoto** yooo Angeeeeeellllll Thirteeeeennnnn fasho ;)

**Shinji Hirako** Angel 13? That's hot.

**Kiyone Kotetsu** Hiya, Angel 13!

**Ulquiorra Cifer** Hello, Angel 13.

**Chizuru Honsho** That's sexy, Angel 13!

**Kanisawa Yoshida** Hi, Angel 13

**Ikkaku Madarame** Sweet. Wasup Angel 13?

**Rukia Kuchiki** SPAMMERS, ALL OF YOU.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Don't be like that, Angel 13

**Rangiku Matsumoto** ohohoho ❤

**Ganju Shiba** What's Angel 13?

**Yumichika Ayesegawa** You fail, Ganju.

**Ganju Shiba** Shut up, pretty boy!

...

❤ **Ichigo Kurosaki** and **Rukia Kuchiki** are now in a relationship.

**You, Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue**, _and_ **15 others **_like this._

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Keigo Asano** The whole world and their mothers can say, "FINALLY!" now.

**Rangiku Matsumoto** Yeahhhhhhhhh biatch!

**Chizuru Honsho** No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for youuuu

**Tatsuki Arisawa** Chizuru, ur so creepy


	14. 十三 Picking Out A Blossom

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 1****3**

**Picking Out A Blossom  
**

**...**

Ichigo: Hey you  
Rukia: oh hey  
Ichigo: you know the carnival their having downtown  
Rukia: mhmm  
Ichigo: wanna go?  
Rukia: today?  
Ichigo: yeah...  
Rukia: ok ;)  
Ichigo: :) pick u up 6?  
Rukia: sure. ❤  
Ichigo:❤  
Rukia: aww, did u do a heart?  
Ichigo: tried it...it was...odd  
Rukia: lol u don't have 2 do it if u dont like it :)  
Ichigo: its not 2 wierd if its 4 u  
Rukia: ok, that just earned u ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

...

_"After two months, the fetus begins to show signs of growth in its—"_

"WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF?" Tatsuki bellowed. Keigo, who's wearing these extreme Harry Potter glasses, frowns as he scribbles notes down.

"Fascinating," he babbles in a genuine tone, "Wow! Look how cute that fetus is!"

"KEIGO!"

"Ok, ok."

I rolled my eyes at him before putting my things back into my bag.

You see, Unohana-sensei wasn't here today for health class, so our substitute had us watch a random movie.

Which just so happened to be about how babies form in the mother's womb.

Oh, joy. Just what I need, two days after finding out my sister's pregnant.

...

**(TATSUKI ARISAWA; CHEM WITH KUROTSUCHI-SENSEI)**

"Um, Tatsuki…?"

...I don't recognize this voice.

Maybe it's Ichigo, ready to kill me because I kept texting him yesterday and bugging him...even though this voice is obviously a girl's...

Or maybe it's Rangiku, here to try to kidnap me and make me into "a real girl". (HELL NO, I AM NOT SOME FEMALE PINOCCHIO THAT WANTS TO BECOME A REAL GIRL!)

Or maybe-

I decide to do myself a favor and look up.

Only to see Senna Watanabe.

_Odd._

"Hey there, Tatsuki-chan…"

This is weird. Senna never talks to me. The only people I know whom she bothers are Ichigo and Rukia. Besides, she's never spoken to me up until now...

And that really makes me wonder…

What could be the issue?

Why is she talking to me now?

I clench my jaw and make sure not to look directly at her, instead looking around the classroom hopefully for someone to save me from this gonna-be-awkward-conversation... I'd even settle for Keigo right now...

Too bad, I guess karma hates me right now. So instead, I face the enemy.

"Hi," I say slowly, sitting up in my chair. "What's up?"

"Can I sit with you?" she asks.

"Why?" I blurt out. I couldn't help it. It just CAME OUT. "Uh, I mean, yeah sure, but why would you want to sit with me…?"

Senna sits down on the chair on my right and smooths her skirt. "Tatsuki-chan, you're good friends with Ichigo, right?"

_Oh._

So that's what this is about.

She wants to know about the Ichigo-and-Rukia-dating thing, too.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"What about it?"

"Well, you've been his friend for such a long time, so what do you think of him and Rukia? I mean, you and Chad are his really good friends, and like, Chad has no idea what to say, but I'm sure you, as a female, would have a good opinion on the _humungo_ mistake he's making with his love life—"

Mistake.

"Mistake…?" I repeat.

"Um, yeah!" Senna all but screams, "What the hell is he_ thinking_? Why would he date _Rukia_ of all girls?" She stands up abruptly and has the all the _nerve_ to glare at me. "Tatsuki, you're an _awful_ friend if you're gonna just stand there and let Ichigo _ruin_ his life like that!"

I blink again.

Because really-

Why was she yelling at _me_?

"Senna," I say calmly, so I don't go crazy and smash her into a window or something. "It's not exactly my place to reprimand Ichigo on who he wants to date, much less your own—"

"Bull shit!"

_"Look."_ I fold my arms across my chest, standing up, "Senna, you really need to friggin' _calm down_. Ichigo can date whoever he wants; I'm not his mom to be telling what and what not to do. You need to get over yourself."

Senna just throws her arms up, let's out a frustrated shriek, and marches back to the front of the room and sits back in her seat in the front of her class just in time for Rukia, Ichigo, and Kurostuchi-sensei to walk in.

Ichigo, who walks in first, makes a slight face at Senna, who at that moment atrociously stomps past him, and then raises an eyebrow at me.

I shrug.

...

**(RUKIA)**

...

I hate chemistry.

That's right Kurotsuchi-sensei, I said it. Whut?

...

Kurotsuchi-sensei's going on about Nitrogen and whatever.

I'm gonna go ahead and listen to Gaga, instead.

...

Ok.

I swear, Kurotsuchi-sensei's out to get me. He wants me dead, or something.

So, like, there I was, right, just listening to my iPod and doodling on the margins in the last pages of my notebook like I always do. It was so cute, too. I had drawn little bunnies dancing to different dance styles- hip-hop, ballerina, square dance, formal ball, caramelldancen, native African, disco.

Out of nowhere, Kurotsuchi-sensei walked up to my desk, slapped his stupid golden pointer stick on it and snatched my iPod.

"Detention," he hissed.

"Hey, what the hell, that's private property. I can sue you for this, sir."

"Kuchiki," he said casually – I want to kill him and feed him to Fabio instead of Ichigo– as he walked back to his desk. "I don't like that you're sitting so far away from me. Take a seat in front of Senna."

I know, right? Total lol worthy.

And you know what's totally lmfao worthy?

This:

"That's your permanent seat."

...

Guess what?

Want some more lol-worthy stuff?

We got our Chem tests back.

I got...a C-. 70 percent.

"Kuchiki, it seems whatever brain particles you had have dissipated. You have to get a tutor if you wish to pass this class with at least a C."

Ok. Thanks so much for telling the whole class I'm practically failing Chem. Couldn't he just keep me after class to talk to me privately about these private matters?

Noooo, he has to say it out loud so everyone can listen.

YOU CAN ALL STOP STARING AT ME NOW.

...

No, I am not gonna take notes.

I am rebelling.

More.

...Huh.

...

Here's an idea.

I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm failing Chem.

My boyfriend's Ichigo Kurosaki. Chem is one of his best subjects.

I need a tutor.

Get the picture?

...

After class, Kurotsuchi-sensei hands me some papers, saying that they are a contract for the tutoring. Apparently, I and the person who tutors me both have to sign them.

Whatever.

(flips hair)

...

"Ichigo."

"What's up, midget?"

"I'm failing chem."

"I know...I heard." he tosses his book bag over his shoulder and smirks at me.

I scowl at him, "Tutor me."

"What? No way!"

"Ichigo, please!" I pull his shirt, "I'm failing chem and you rock at it! Please?"

"Rukia-"

"Geez, what kind of a boyfriend are you, Ichigo?" Tatsuki (my savior!) says as she walks up to us, promptly slapping him hard on the back, "With the attitude you're giving Roo, I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you already."

"Yeah, Ichigo." Momo said, who appeared behind him with Orihime (my ladies!), "What's up with that?"

"You should help Rukia, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Al-"

Right as Ichigo begins to speak, Chizuru appears out of nowhere.

She stops directly in front of Ichigo, her glasses on the tip of her nose, and is giving him the _scariest_ glare I've ever seen.

"Ichigo," Chizuru says in a slow, evil, fake-sweet tone, "Why do I hear complaints coming from my angel?"

Ichigo blinks at Chizuru, "Wha-"

"Ichigo. It would be a horrible thing if you were, say, castrated, wouldn't it?" Chizuru places her finger on the bridge on her glasses (So Ishida-ish) and pushes them up matter-of-factly, "I think it would be; losing the only male appendage that is of any real use to you." GLARE.

"Ahah..." Ichigo is still staring at Chizuru's scary face.

"_Help her_, Kurosaki,"Chizuru's voice was even lower now, but just as menacing, "_Now_."

"C'mon, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said brightly, "You'll be helping Rukia so much!"

"Stop bitching and just do it, Ichigo." Tatsuki said in a firm voice, arms folded across her chest.

Ichigo looks at them all, then looks down at me.

I give him puppy eyes.

Ichigo sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.

"...Fine. But I was NOT bitching."

"Excellent!" I hold up the papers, "Sign these, please!"

"Not now."

"Now!"

"Later."

"No, now!"

"I don't have a pen."

"...Fine. But I'll be waiting."

...

It is with a heavy heart that I make my way to Kurotsuchi-sensei's class.

And not the cafeteria.

Kurotsuchi-sensei wants to starve me, doesn't he?

Not fair. I'm one of the smallest girls in class as it is. He really wants me dead, doesn't he?

...

In art class. Kaien-dono's letting us paint whatever we want, again.

Momo's drawing some retarded dogs.

I'm kinda scared.

"Hey Rukia, what do you think of my bears?"

"Ehm..."

...

Was going to gym class (we're playing kickball, Orihime's favorite, and she told me not to be late), but I got stopped by Ichigo.

"Let me see the stupid paper."

Excuse me sir, the paper has feelings.

Seriously, what's with the sudden change of attitude? He was totally ok this morning.

I contemplate questioning Ichigo for his strange and rather rude behavior, but let it go.

It probably has nothing to do with me; I haven't done anything today to make Ichigo mad at me.

I had detention at lunch, then got to my locker late and I couldn't find my math book so I met up and ate lunch with Renji-

...Oh.

_OH._

...

**(ORIGINAL TEXT MESSAGE)**

Momo: Hey SENNA.

**(REPLIES)**

Senna: Wtf who is this?  
Momo: Um. Momo. Duh.  
Tatsuki: And Tatsuki.  
Senna: What the hell do you want?  
Momo: Several things, actually.  
Tatsuki: Yeah, chicken!  
Senna: wtf?  
Momo: FIRST, stay away from Ichigo. He's so over you  
Tatsuki: Actually, he was never under you either!  
Momo SECOND, stay away from Rukia!  
Tatsuki: You better be glad I wasn't there at the dance or I would've totally gotten involved in that fight and kicked ur ass to the moon!  
Senna: yeah right. Im not scared of rukia's two little bitches  
Momo: say what you want, but you better stay away, senna.  
Senna: or you'll what?  
Momo: you don't want to know.  
Tatsuki: or I'll ram my fist in your face, chicken!  
Momo: Just forget about Ichigo, he doesn't want you and he never did.  
Senna: Oh yeah, then why did he take me to the dance, if he really didn't like me?  
Tatsuki: -_- We all know about your pathetic clingy whining act on Friday, ichigo told us the whole story  
Senna: whatever, minor details  
Momo: don't delude yourself senna  
Senna: go die. hell's waiting for you hinamori  
Momo: you first!  
Tatsuki: i'll do it!

...

"Tadaima." I half said, half drawled when I got back home, making my way into the house.

It's so quiet here, today. I mean, it's always quiet, but it's really quiet today.

Like, more then usual.

Yeah-

"Rukia!" Hisana's voice was kind of shrieky-ish. "Clean your room; it's a pigstye!"

I groaned.

I know she's all hormone-imbalanced and stuff...

"But my room_ is _clean!" I protested, wandering into my room where she was tossing some of my clothes on my bed.

"No it's not, your clothes are everywhere." Hisana-nii shot back, "Just look at this place. I'm gonna come back in ten seconds, and it better be spotless or-"

"Nee-san, not now! I had a date!" I tossed my bag on the ground, flinging open my closet door to find something decent to wear.

Ok. I realize I shouldn't have said that.

Because instead of leaving like she was_ supposed _to, Hisana sat down on my bed, legs crossed. "You have a date? With who?"

Not facing her, I mumbled, "Ichigo."

"Who?"

_"Ichigo!"_ I spluttered, before yanking out some random stuff hanging in my closet and tossing them on the bed, "Nee-san, _please_, I really have to-"

"Ohh, Ichigo Kurosaki! That's so _cute!" _Hisana-nii totally interrupted, shooting out of her seat and rummaging through my closet, "What're you gonna wear?"

"Clothes." I grab her by the waist and proceed to shove her out of my room. "Now I have a lot of stuff to try on, so_ please _go out."

Hisana-nii laughed, "All right, all right. I'll be waiting downstairs with the camera!"

God help me.

...

"You're scared," Ichigo says, gently shaking his arm out of my (really tight) grip.

So we're here at the carnival- I didn't think we'd make it, seeing as Hisana was waiting with the camera and I had _no_ idea what to wear. In the end, I decided on this cute blue tank top with a black piece underneath, black shorts, and white knee-length boots, and some simple black beads around my neck.

Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me, "Midget, if you would just admit that you're afraid of the haunted house, then we won't go inside."

"You're just delusional!" I say nervously, biting my lip, "I'm _not_ scared!"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"BECAUSE ICHIGO, IT IS COLD!" I yell, getting tired of his questioning. "STOP SAYING THAT I'M SCARED WHEN I AM TOTALLY NOT—"

Suddenly, some guy who was probably working inside the haunted house as a zombie or something like that walks right out, and I don't notice him until he was like, a foot away and he tapped on my shoulder, because my back was to the haunted house so I couldn't see it unless I turned around.

And I did.

Normally, I would have given him the "o-kay, you freak show" look, but I was already scared of the thought of _going_ in there and besides, he really looked like a demorphed zombie 'cause he was dressed well for that part and his makeup was done pretty darn well and he had this disgusting wig that looked like a used mop so he looked freakishly scary!

"OH MY _GOD_ ICHIGO GET IT _AWAY_!"

And then I grabbed his arm, yanking him in front of me, and cowered behind him like an idiot, both my arms wrapped around his torso from behind, screaming into his back to get the disgusting, deformed _thing _away from me. The zombie dude must've found this pretty funny, because he started chasing me, trying to grab me, and we went around Ichigo in circles, with me freaking out and friggin' clinging to Ichigo like a lost soul.

(The whole time this was happening Ichigo was all, "Rukia, calm down! He's not a real zombie! Rukia, it's not real! It's ok! Rukia!" and I was screaming and sobbing random nonsense, "NO STOP IT GO AWAY ICHIGO HELP ME ITS UGLY NO LEAVE ME ALONE!")

Well, I was really freaked out and pissed at the zombie dude now. Who did he think he was, scaring me like that? So I punched him in the face.

Well, the guy fell right on his back when I did that, and at that point, I wasn't clinging onto Ichigo anymore, so I gripped his arm again, this time with both arms so he wouldn't shake me off, and I guess he understood that, because he didn't try to pull his arm away, and I stared at the now groaning zombie on the floor.

Ichigo walks forward towards the zombie-guy, with me stumbling forward with him, because I didn't want to go but I didn't want to let go of his arm either, and he bends over and pulls the hideous thing that is supposed to be a wig off the zombie's head to reveal a lovely mop of brown, shoulder-length hair.

And all my sanity left me.

"KEIGO?"

...

After murdering Keigo and holding his funeral, I was no longer in the mood to wander around the carnival anymore, so Ichigo and I went back to his house, where we made love until dawn.

Just kidding. ;)

We took blankets and junk food and went up onto the roof to talk and just chill.

Well, we were making our way down the hall towards the staircase leading to the roof of the Kurosaki household when Ichigo noticed my bag lying there.

"Is that your bag?"

"Yep!" I skip rather dork-ish-ly over to my beautiful (not really) magenta-purple-ish colored bag with it's lovely (Hmm, nope) brown leather straps and open it for inspection just because; my stupidly useless phone (I want a blackberry like Ichi-monster), my smexing purple iPod Nano with it's smexing clear cover, the strawberry lip gloss I got from Orihime, the light-colored yet metallically amazing eyeshadow I borrowed from Momo and never gave back because I liked it too much, my house keys, my wallet, this really cute pocket mirror Byakuya-nii gave me last year, bla bla bla.

Well, we go up to the roof and spread out blankets to sit on and I take my iPod out and plug it in to my purse. You see, my purse has that amazing feature where it has built-in speakers, and you can play your iPod or MP3 or whatever through it.

So I did that, and we sat and chilled for a while, listening to Gaga or V-factory or Quietdrive (ORIHIME LOVES THOSE GUYS!) or whatever plays next, because I put it on shuffle.

QuiteDrive's "Time After Time" ends and Jay Sean's "Down" starts to play, and I squeal.

"Oh my god Ichigo I love this song!" and start singing to the lyrics.

Ichigo laughs softly and pulls me closer to him, "Me, too."

At first, I just sing dorkishly to the song, but a little into it I notice Ichigo's soft singing, too, as his fingers weave through my hair (ICHIGO IS A TOTAL ROMANTIC. THAT SUCKER CAN DENY IT ALL HE WANTS; I KNOW THE TRUTH).

And I can tell you; he has _the_ nicest voice ever.

Sometime into this, Jordin Sparks's "Next To You" plays, and Ichigo stands up and dusts himself off before holding a hand out for me.

I stare at him.

He's frowning, not looking directly into my eyes, and his face is flushed when he demands, "Dance with me."

I smile and let him pull me up, and I pull my arms around him and we move slowly, with him completely controlling the dance, and I close my eyes and relax because right now, I am at total peace and nothing is bothering me- not Kurostuchi-sensei, not Senna, not Chem.

And I guess it's right around there that I decide.

I'm in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

_Could we have a moment? _  
_It feels so real._  
_I'm picking out a blossom _  
_I pin it on the wall _  
_It feels so real._

* * *

**-TBC-**

**OMGEE, those a few songs that I think suit Ichigo and Rukia so well- QuietDrive's "Time After Time", Jay Sean's "Down", and Jordin Sparks's "Next To you". I also think Jewel's "Intuition" suits but I couldn't fit it in anywhere here. XD**

**zxGenesisxz: Thank you so much; that's exactly what I'm aiming for! I want this story to be like a real high school story. (Here's a secret; some of the things that have happened to Rukia so far are based on my elder cousin's high school experience. Not a lot of it, just one or two scenes in the story; but I added it to make it more realistic-seeming.)**

**Oh yeah, Rukia's clothes- the ones she wears to the carnival with Ichi-monster, are based on _"Bleach - Tais Toi, Mon Coeur"_**** by ~Kisu-No-Hi on Deviantart. Her ichiruki work is epic; go check it out. ;)**

**As for the title of this chapter- "Picking Out A Blossom" is a lyric from the song "Sushi" by Kyle Andrews. It's a sweet, fluffy, adorable song and it reminds me of ichiruki for some reason. Someone needs to make a youtube vid for Ichigo and Rukia with this song.  
**

**Ok guys, read and review, please! Don't just read and back out. If it sucks, tell me, if it rocks, tell me. I don't bite. :3**


	15. 十四 Wherefore Art Thou, Ichigo?

**...**

**Seireitei Gakuen Drama - ****瀞霊廷 学園ドラマ**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Chapter 1****4**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Ichigo?**

**...**

"Ririn, where is Senna?"

"Like, how should I know?"

"You're her friend!"

"So? That doesn't mean I'm like, babysitting her 24/7! God!"

"Well go FIND her, dammit! We've only got 15 minutes!"

"Ok, god!"

-Oh, it's the day of the school play, we're doing Romeo and Juliet. Remember, I'm Senna's backup for Juliet?

Yes, that. It's today.

Nel's freaking out, running around here and there with her clipboard, trying to keep things going smoothly...I feel bad for her.

"Rangiku! RANGIKU!"

"What?" Rankgiku half snapped; she's in charge of the costumes so she was helping someone with her dress.

"Where the hell is Senna?"

"Do I look like I know?" Rangiku growled, mouth full of pins.

I leaned against Orihime's shoulder, annoyed. "I can't believe this. Where is she?"

"Perhaps she got nervous and is hiding somewhere." Orihime suggested.

I scoffed. "No way."

"I cannot believe this!" Nel was now shrieking- "Rukia, since you're not doing anything, go tell sensei Senna's missing!"

"Yes, ma'am." not really wanting to get on Nel's bad side right now, I got up, wandering past the rooms over to Shihoin-sensei, who's supposed to be in charge of all the girls for the play (Rose-sensei is working with the guys) was sitting in a chair all relaxed reading a magazine while students ran around her crazily making last preparations.

"Shihoin-sensei?"

"Mmm?" She didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Senna's missing; no one can find her, and the play is starting in 15 minutes."

"So what? Send her backup."

I raised an eyebrow. "We won't look for her?"

Shihoin-sensei laughed. "No! As if. Besides, it'll teach lil' miss thang a lesson or two." she chuckled. "Tell Neliel to send her backup."

I grinned at that.

"Ok."

...

"Neliel! We've got an emergency!"

"Shut up, I know already!"

"Nel! Where's Senna? It's time for Juliet to enter stage!" Rose-sensei stormed into the room- he had been organizing the band who was playing the music for the play. (He is dressed SO funny, like he's dressed to play a part in the play, too. Ruffly shirt, weird pants, his strangely long, wavy, perfect long hair that could almost but not really rival Rangiku's...)

Nel gulped, and called back. "Five minutes! Stall!" She ordered, turning back to me, "Get dressed, Juliet."

I sigh and allow Rangiku to yank me into a dressing room. "Yes, ma'am."

**(NEL)**

The play had been a success so far. Things were going perfectly, we had already gone through a few scenes. The next one would be the epic balcony scene where Romeo-

"NEL! EMERGENCY!"

"WHAT?"

I hate it when my thoughts are interupted!

"Romeo's out cold."

"WHAT? WHY?" I snapped, staring at the cast member angrily.

"Well Yumichika-kun said something to Ikkaku-kun and he got really mad and did something to Yumichika-kun and he's been out cold ever since!"

"Send his backup!"

"But...Takao-kun never showed up."

My voice raised twice in pitch and I _really_ wanted to strangle someone, "WHAT?"

"We have nobody to play Romeo!"

"Wake Yumichika the hell _up!"_

"He won't come to!"

"GODDAMNIT!"

I gripped my clipboard angrily, looking around.

I cannot _believe_ this. First Juliet is missing, and now Romeo is out cold, and his backup isn't even freaking _here!_

Sheesh, I can't rely on _anyone_ anymore!

I looked around, my eyes scrutinizing every person in that building, when I noticed Ichigo Kurosaki hanging around talking to Orihime Inoue...and struck an idea.

I grinned evilly.

_Excellent._

"Ichigo!" I called, and when he looked over, I waved for him.

He stared at me, said something to Orihime, then came over.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help." I said calmly, unsuspectingly as I lead him over to the dressing rooms.

"With what?" He was completely oblivious.

"Well, you see..." I leaned casually against the wall, "Our Romeo is out cold, and his backup's not here."

"So..."

I grinned. "Get dressed, Romeo."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he held his hands up in defense, "What? No, _no, _Neliel, I really can't-"

"Chad!" I snapped my fingers.

The door behind him opened, Chad's arms darted out and grabbed Ichigo and pulled him in.

"NO STOP IT! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

I'm a genius.

...

**(3RD PERSON POV)**

Ichigo wanted to die.

The stupidly ruffly-collared shirt was itchy and bothered him because the collar was so high. He wasn't even sure if he knew all the lines; this was hell.

"We need Romeo on stage now!"

"Coming..." Ichigo mumbled, slowly making his way over to the edge of the curtain where a staff member stood, along with Nel, who grinned.

"Ah, you look great!...Fix your shirt." She pointed at Ichigo's not-in-place ruffles. Ichigo sighed, before quickly fixing the stupid ruffles- what he really wanted to do was rip them off...

"Alright, go now!" Nel said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and half shoving him out.

For an moment, the bright spotlights blinded Ichigo as he stumbled out onto the stage, before recognizing the familiar balcony that Juliet would be standing on soon. He gulped. Last time he had checked, Senna was the one playing Romeo's girlfriend, and he knew Rukia was NOT going to be pleased if he did the scene with Senna.

"Of all my rotten luck…" he mumbled.

"Ichigo! That wasn't in the script!" Nel hissed from the background.

Ichigo turned to her and looked at her uncomfortably. There were several laughs from the audience, and Ichigo was sure some of them were Tatsuki and Keigo.

Ichigo sighed softly, glancing at the pages of lines he held in his hand- according to the script, he was supposed to be right below the balcony right now. The boy walked over, but not before tripping on a cable wire and almost falling right on his face. The papers he had been holding flew out of his hands, scattering everywhere.

Backstage, Nel hit herself with the clipboard, and it broke in two.

"Ahhh! My precious clipboard!"

"Oops…" Ichigo quickly recovered from his retarded stumble, before quickly going around the stage picking up all of the papers, and then making his way back to the balcony (this time watching for wires) and looked up to see Juliet-

_"Rukia?"_

He couldn't stop himself from exclaiming it in time. He couldn't help it; he was so relieved it wasn't Senna standing up there.

Up on the balcony, Rukia's violet eyes stared at him in slight shock and morever, annoyance. She had the "Ichigo-your-ruining-it-what-the-hell-are-you-even-_doing_-here?" look on.

"Ichigo! Stop saying random things!" Nel hissed again from the side, and Ichigo looked over at her. "Huh?...Oh! Uhhh..."

Things could not get any worse for Rukia right now, she was sure. There she was, teetering on a cardboard balcony that was SO going to fall any second. Since she was playing Juliet, she had a very long dress on with a freakishly tight corset- and Rangiku had pinned the bottom of the skirt up because it had originally been too long for her, so she kept tripping on it.

…and now this.

_'Ichigo? What the hell is he doing onstage, where's Yumichika-san...?' _Rukia thought to herself; what on earth did Ichigo think he was _doing? _Walking around tripping on stage, and then saying random things that were totally _not _part of the script- what_ idiot _allowed him onstage?

And moreover...

_where_ was Yumichika?

Ichigo stood directly below, trying desperately to sort out the papers- which ones had the lines he was supposed to say?

All the while, Nel was having a fit.

"What are they _doing? _This is as bad as awkward silences can get!"

Ichigo continued to fumble with his papers, and Rukia tried to recover from the wierdness. She stood up straight, confident- she would carry out her duties as Juliet with success!- and began her lines.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Rome- AAAHHH!"

Just before Rukia could finish saying her line, the balcony collapsed. _Someone_ had obviously forgotten to put on the last 10 layers of super glue.

There were a couple of gasps and screams from the audience. Ichigo stared at the balcony- which was now a pile of dust, cardboard, and wire, before breaking into a heated run to get all of it off of Rukia.

All the while, the audience was now completely silent- what had happened to Juliet?

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried, running over towards the pile of rubble, only to trip on a wire, again. This time, he fell flat on his face, the papers flying everywhere again.

Nel's shrieking could be heard from behind the curtains now, she was going ballistic.

Ichigo quickly recovered from his fall, rubbing his nose as he picked up pieces of cardboard and plaster and throwing them to the side off of Rukia. The girl sat up, slightly fazed from the sudden fall. Ichigo crouched in front of her, "Oi Rukia, are you ok?"

She blinked at Ichigo, before nodded slowly and grabbed both of Ichigo's hands as he helped her stand.

Rose-sensei, who'd ran up onto the stage, laughed nervously, looking around, "Ahh, it's ok everyone! Juliet's ok!"

A red-faced Neliel ordered for a curtain call as the audience broke into applause.

As Ichigo and Rukia walked back behind the curtains, he chuckled at all of the screams coming from the students in the crowd, "YEAH, ANGEL 13!"

Because even when the balcony collapsed, Rukia owned.

...

**(RUKIA)**

Backstage, Senna had arrived, along with Yumichika's backup, Takao- both were being yelled at profusely by Nel.

"WHERE THE HELL_ WERE _YOU TWO! BECAUSE OF YOU, THIS ENTIRE PLAY HAS TURNED INTO A HUGE _JOKE! _AND WHO WAS THE IDIOT WHO DIDN'T COMPLETE THE BALCONY? I TOLD THEM SPECIFICALLY TO MAKE SURE IT WAS COMPLETE; THAT'S ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT SCENES IN THE PLAY!" (this goes on)

I eagerly stripped out of the dress, handing it to Rangiku before stepping out of the dressing room to find Momo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji and Ichigo crowded around it.

This entire play had turned into a huge joke.

"Rukia!" Orihime flung herself on me, "Are you ok?"

"That was one hell of a fall," Tatsuki said, her concerned face looking me over, "Are you sure your not hurt?"

Momo began, "Rukia-"

"RUKIA!"

We all turn to see Chizuru charging at me.

"RUKIA, MY POOR BABY!" She grabbed me, hugging me against her chest tightly, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHO WAS THE IDIOT OF SLACKED OFF ON FINISHING THAT BALCONY; I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"I'm ok."

"Oh yeah, nice job, Romeo." Renji said in a teasing voice, grinning evilly as he clapped a hand on Ichigo's back.

Ichigo, who was still in his Romeo costume, looked annoyed. "Shut up."

"ICHI-GOOOOOOO!" Keigo screamed as he ran down the hallway, charging right at Ichigo.

"Hey, Keigo." Ichigo held out an arm in greeting, and Keigo smacked right into it and fell over.

"Ow..."

"Dude, watch where your going."

"What were you doing on stage anyways, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, leaning against the wall behind her. "You weren't even part of the cast."

"Yumichika passed out and his backup was late," Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "So Nel forced me out."

"She's so awesome," Keigo said happily from his place on the floor, "I'll have to thank her- oomph!"

Mizuiro stepped on Keigo as he walked by on his cell phone. Standing on him, he looked down, "Oh. What're you doing down there, Asano-san?"

"I'll kill you..." Keigo said in a weak voice.

...

Afterwards, there were a lot of complaints about Romeo and Juliet being changed (I guess they liked Ichigo and I better then Takao and Senna), but hell, I did not want to go back out there again. What if I tripped on that dress or something? No thanks.

And so ends the epic balcony scene with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

**-  
TBC  
-**

**HEY GAIZ. 8D**

**So, now that the fifteenth (according to chapter count) chapter of this fanfic is out, I want to ask you guys something.**

**Should I continue writing Seireitei Gakuen Drama?**

**Or should I end it now?**

**If you want me to continue it, then give me your opinions- what do you want to see happen between Rukia and Ichigo? What about Senna? A timeskip, maybe?**

**Or should I do a sequel?**

**And if I did do a sequel, what should it be about?**

**I NEED IDEAS.**

**PM me or you can put in a review; I'd prefer PM, though...**

**But I would still love it if you reviewed, I really wanted to reach 50 reviews by now.**

**Oh yeah, remember last chapter how I said I wanted to see an ichiruki vid with the song Sushi? Well I was bored (LOL I hope you guys aren't like, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE, BIATCH?") so I posted 2 ichiruki vids on youtube! One with Sushi and one with the song "Touchin' on my" by 3oh!3. I love that song! My youtube account is Hilty202, you can see them both there!**

**Aaanndd...I think that's all.**

**Kisses! **


End file.
